The dog days of Hermione Granger
by Isis78-13
Summary: Hermione is placed under an undetectable curse. She is now to live the rest of her days as a dog. A dog who also happens to be under the care of Severus Snape. HG/SS LM/GW HP/DM Rated M for later chaps. No bestiality!
1. The Curse

_Hey everyone! I know I just finished the labyrinth, but this thought just popped into my head! Tell me what you think please!_

_Your chocolate craving author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~~ The Curse ~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stared into the eyes of a crazy woman. A woman who had lost everything. A woman who was looking to destroy someone as fully as she was destroyed.

Hermione shivered as she was tied to the tree behind her. If only she hadn't lost her wand. Her only means of fighting, and maybe even surviving this mess.

"You silly little girl." Bellatrix high pitch laugh rang out as the rain started to pour. "You think that you won. Well you didn't, you haven't. You will regret ever going against me."

Hermione watched the blood soaked arm raise a shaking wand to her heart. "No please, don't do this." She begged, hoping that she could hold her off long enough for Bellatrix to not be able to cast the spell.

"You stupid girl." Bellatrix coughed before moving her wand in clock-wise circles. _"__Aeternus__Pectus__Bestia.__"_

Hermione felt cold as a blood red light shot out of the end of the wand before hitting her in the chest. Hermione watched as Bellatrix crumbled to the ground, and took her last breath.

Hermione shook as her muscles started to bubble and contract. She tried to scream as the pain overtook her. It felt like her entire bone structure was shifting, morphing.

Her back arched as her face changed, elongated. Her arms took a different shape as her feet become smaller.

The transformation finished. Hermione laid on the ground panting. Slowly she opened her eyes. The world just didn't seem right. Turning her head she looked at her body and almost fell down. Her body was no longer that of a Human, but of a dog. A dog with very long hair, and a very large dog if she had to guess. She took stock of her body, everything was there, and unharmed, which was something she didn't expect. Other then being a dog, she was in fine shape.

She heard him, smelt him, before she saw him. Pulling back her lips she let out a low growl as he came into the clearing. He was wearing all black with the mask of a skull. He smelt like blood, like death. She growled again backing up, hoping for a way to escape.

"Don't move Mudblood." The mask man hissed pointing his wand at Hermione. "I watched her turn you into this. Now I am going to have a little fun.

Hermione growled and lunged. She felt her teeth sink into his neck before pain shot through her body and blackness overcame her.

~ ~ ~ ~ SS ~ ~ ~ ~

Severus groaned and rolled over. His head ached, his body hurt, and he just wanted the nightmares to go away. What a long, stressful war it was. He was so happy it was over, that he was finally able to be himself. Still an arse, but one who didn't favor houses, but smarts. It was going to be a new revolution at Hogwarts!

A loud crack made him jump from bed and flourish his wand. They were after him. A low howl caught his attention before another crack sounded. Then silence.

He slowly made his way to the front door. Casting a shield he threw open his door and stepped into the night.

No one was there. The place was dark. He lite his wand and looked around. There was blood, lots of blood. He looked around some more and saw a big black shape at the end of his walkway.

He moved forward slowly, his wand ready encase it fought him.

It didn't move.

He touched it, poked it with his wand.

It didn't move

He huffed. Slowly he bent down and looked at it. It was a dog, a very badly hurt dog. He had always had a fondness for dogs, and this one was beautiful. He picked it up, noticing it weighed very little for its size, before bringing it inside to heal it.

~ ~ ~ HP ~ ~ ~ ~

"Where is she!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore after exciting the party. "She should be here! She should be honored as a Hero!" Harry breathed heavily tears sliding down his face.

"I don't know son." Dumbledore said hanging his head. "We found Bellatrix in the meadow, we found lots of blood, and we found Hermione's little beaded bag." He said handing Harry the little bag.

Harry took the bag and choked on a sob. "We should have been there." He whispered.

"I am so sorry Harry." Dumbledore whispered.

"Where are you Mia! Why did you leave me." Harry shouted before succumbing to his pain.

~ ~ ~ HG ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione awoke wrapped in something. Automatically she fought, snarling and ripping at the thing around her. She heard a swear then a light flooded the room.

"Shhhh. Shhhh Shhh. Its okay." A voice crooned at her.

She watched as the figure stepped closer. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Professor Severus Snape.

"Its okay girl. I have some water for you, and a little bit of food are you hungry?" He said placing to bowls on the floor in front of her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She was hungry, but how did he come to have her, and was what he brought her poisoned. She sniffed each in turn before looking at him then looking at the dish's pointedly.

He stood there in shock for a moment before laughing softly.

"Its okay. I didn't poison it. Its plain old tap water, and a little of my beef stew for dinner." He smiled before sitting on the floor a way away from her.

She watched him before deciding he was telling the truth.

Sighing she lapped the water before sticking her face in the bowl of stew. It was very good and she whined when it was gone.

"Its okay Little one. You can have more. I just don't want to hurt your stomach. Would you like to stretch your muscles, go for a walk?" He asked watching her.

Hermione looked at him baffled before shaking her head and timidly stepping closer.

~ ~ ~ SS ~ ~ ~ ~

Severus woke to the sound of struggling.

"Shit." He cursed understanding what was happening.

Grabbing his wand, he bathed the room in light before speaking softly to the animal on the floor.

"Shhhh. Shhhh Shhh. Its okay." He crooned at her.

She stopped struggling and looked at him. Slowly he grabbed the two bowls off his desk that he brought up earlier.

"Its okay girl. I have some water for you, and a little bit of food are you hungry?" He said placing to bowls on the floor in front of her.

He watched stunned at she sniffed each in turn then looked at him suspiciously. Understanding what she was asking he laughed. Of course out of all the dogs that could end up on his doorstep, a smart one had to, both a blessing and a curse.

"Its okay. I didn't poison it. Its plain old tap water, and a little of my beef stew for dinner." He smiled before sitting on the floor a way away from her.

He smiled as he watched her eat. She really needed a bath, but first she should stretch her muscles out. He was sure he healed her hole body. The scan he did didn't show anything, but she still needed to stretch or she would be in pain.

She looked up and whined at him when all her stew was gone.

"Its okay Little one. You can have more. I just don't want to hurt your stomach. Would you like to stretch your muscles, go for a walk?" He asked watching her.

She looked at him, shook her head, then slowly stepped closer.

Severus stood completely still, letting her come to him. He smiled when her nose touched his hand. Slowly lifting his hand, he stroked her head letting his fingers curl around her silky smooth ears.

"You are such a pretty. What a good girl." He crooned petting her softly until her eyes closed and she leaned against him.

"Who could have done this to you." He sighed to himself mostly. He slowly got up and she watched. "Well we should go for a short walk, loosen you up a bit, then a bath is in order, its still dark out, so no one should see all the blood.

~ ~ ~ HG ~ ~ ~

Hermione looked at herself at those words. He was right, there was blood all over her. Why didn't he just cast a cleaning charm on her, to at least get the visible blood off. Huffing she closed her eyes and pictured her fur clean, no blood in sight.

At his gasp of shock she opened her eyes and looked at herself. Smiling as much as a dog could smile she looked at him and wagged her tail.

~ ~ ~ SS~ ~ ~ ~

He stood there watching as she seemed to vanish the blood.

"How." He whispered looking in awe at her.

"Is this why someone hurt you? You are a magical dog?" He gasped trailing his eyes over her slowly.

She looked at him and cocked her head before rolling her eyes. His mouth dropped open.

"A sassy one hu." He said crossing his arms.

She leaned her head against his thigh and whined before moving to the door.

"Alright alright, hold on. There is a leash law. Lets see. Pink or purple?" He asked getting ready to transfigure a string into a leather collar and leash.

He laughed when she just cocked her head at him. "Alright then, One bark for pink, Two for purple."

Hermione let out two barks and wished she could laugh, the look on his face was pricless.

"Alright." Severus cleared his throat. "Purple it is." But before he could transfigure them she barked again.

"Yes?" He asked wondering why she stopped him, what she wanted.

She just looked at him before looking at the string and barking twice.

He looked at her a moment before answering. "Yes I am and transfiguring the string into a collar, purple like you asked. Was there something else?"

She nodded her head up and down and barked again.

"Okay, what is it." Severus thought for a moment. "Something to do with the collar. You would like it purple, but is there something else you want for it?" He asked watching he nod her head and bark again.

He thought for a moment before sighing. "I wish you could just tell me, or show me what you wanted." He wished again people and animals could communicate, but no one had bothered to create a spell or potion to do it, or like him, had tried and failed.

Hermione looked at him before scrunching up her face. She had learned this spell for the war. It showed an object formed of mist that the caster thought about.

Severus gasped. She had a floating object in front of her. Granted it was out of mist but it was fully formed.

He looked closer at it, it was a collar, a wide collar. It looked like leather and had spikes on it. His eyebrows rose as the object faded.

"Alright." He said before transfiguring her a purple, wide, spiked collar.

She barked happily as he slid it over his head.

"Now for a leash. What do you think, leather or chain. One for leather two for chain." He asked.

She let out two barks and wagged her tail as he smiled.

Clipping the leash on her collar, they walked out into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~

_Yay! Another story started! This one is all lined out! Tell me what you think and I will get the next one out in the next few days. I have internet finally, for a while hopefully! :D_

_~ Isis_


	2. The Staff Meeting

_Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I am sorry for the wait! But here is a new chapter! :D_

_Your devoted author_

_Isis_

_P.s. This chapter has not been edited, I am sorry for any speller, or grammar mistake. My Spelling is not the best on a good day._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two_

Hermione and Severus walked through the halls of the castle. It was her first day back, even though she was now a dog, it still felt like home.

The students were not here yet, to return in a weeks time. Now was the time for the teachers to come and get everything set up. They had yet to met anyone, but a staff meeting would be held soon. Severus was going to introduce her to the staff. Feeling a little humorous, she decided to make this fun.

The staff room was empty when they arrived, Severus always liked to be the first one anywhere, it gave him a better view of everyone who came in. When he sat in the chair in the corner she sat at his feet, at a guarding stance.

The first people to come in didn't notice her, or him, to busy chatting with each other to care much. Filch came in next and walked over to them.

"Hello there Snape, I can see they allowed you back for another year. Stupid decision if you ask me." Filch chortled.

Hermione crouched in a defensive pose and growled at him. Baring her teeth. She could feel Severus stiffen beside her, and his surprise scent reached her nose.

"ARG." Filch shouted stepping back. "Keep that bloody animal under control! Savage beast! I am getting attack! HELP HELP!"

Hermione crouched lower, baring her teeth. This was fun. Very fun.

"That's enough little one." Severus said softly petting her head. "Argus, I would ask that you not insult my person or my animal. She is not a beast, and can be very lovable. She is also very protective, so if I were you, I would stay out of my dungeons. Wouldn't want you to come across her by accident." He said silkily, never moving from his relaxed position.

The pair watched Filth flee to the other side of the room, muttering about filthy beasts.

"Good girl." Severus said to her softly. "Such a good girl. I like you all protective, brings a new level of enjoyment to this castle." He chuckled watching Hagrid come in.

~ ~ ~ ~ SS ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Severus was very interested in the look on his companions face. Though a dog, she seemed to have an almost human resemblance to facial expressions. Right now she looked like she was planning something, something very humorous, but the looks of it.

They entered the staff room and he was a little surprised when she took a seat on the right of him. She usually laid at his feet.

He watched a few others come in, not noticing him, or not caring. He was a little annoyed at the sight of Argus Filth, I mean Filch. He smiled to himself at his long standing nickname for the disgusting old man.

He was caught off guard at the sound of a growl. Looking to the animal beside him, he was also surprised to see her in a defensive position, in front of him, growling and snapping at him. He masked his surprise with a smirk as Filth almost messed himself trying to get away from her.

"Good Girl." He crooned to her waiting to see what would happen next. She probably just help him keep the caretaker out of his turf.

Hagrid came in, and made a beeline right to him. To his shock she didn't growl, nothing. Just sat there, still as a statute. Hmm interesting.

"O what a pretty little thing you got there!" Hagrid boomed kneeling down in front of her.

She happily licked his face well he petted her.

"Thank you." Severus said sincerely.

"We should get her and old fang together, they would make such adorable Puppies, Don't cha think?" Hagrid said standing up.

Severus snorted as she growled and snapped at Hagrid before running behind his chair.

"She doesn't seem to happy at that Idea, so I will have to say No. Sorry Hagrid." Severus said through a smirk.

"Its quite alright, quite alright. But if she changes her mind, I know fang would like some action." Hagrid said before walking off.

"Its okay Little one. I won't give you to fang. Nor do I think I will breed you. You are much to sweet as it is. Besides I am not sure how a magical animal does being bred to a non magical. If it is even possible, I will have to look it up." He said petting her on the head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ HG ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione slowly came out behind his chair, making sure Hagrid and his plans were a long way away.

Being Bred! Awful! To that thing! She shivered but resumed her seat when Minerva came in. Hermione let a doggy smirk show as she raised her hackles. It was very known that Minerva was a cat at heart, her animagus proved it.

Minerva walked closer narrow eyes on Hermione.

Hermione stood up, and moved in front of Severus, even though Minerva used to be her head of house, she was not getting her feline self next to Severus.

A low growl broke from her, making Minvera stop a distance from them.

"Hello Severus, I can see you took my advice to heart and found a pet. I hope that she is good to you, though I do with it was another cat. I am afraid I am not that fond of dogs." She said smiling at Severus.

"Thank you Minerva. I hope you had a wonderful summer as well." Severus smirked watching her walk away.

The next person to arrive was someone she didn't expect.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room. She could feel Severus shift in his seat, could see Lucius's eyes focus on them, and a grin slide on to his face as he walked over.

She growled at him, but he seemed to not notice or not care. Before she knew it, she was baked up beside Severus, and Lucius and he were shaking hands. She sat down, a little upset at what had just happened. Dominated by a man. Grrr.

"Hello Severus!" Lucius said warmly.

"It has been to long my friend." Severus said just as warmly.

Hermione listened as the two talked about Draco.

"Yes I found her this summer. Left for dead on my doorstep. I just can't seem to let her go." Severus said gaining Hermione's attention.

She sighed, at least he wasn't mad at her for submitting to another man.

"She is a feisty one." Lucius laughed. "And a beauty as well. I can see we are going to have a lot of fun with her."

"We?" Severus said good naturally.

"Why of course my good man. She has a protective nature to her. And I am sure she would fend off any unwelcome attentions." Lucius said taking his seat beside Severus.

"Unwelcome attention Lucius?" Severus drawled watching the door again.

"Why yes my friend. From all those females, the ones with bad intentions. She could sure be of a good amount of use. I would have been scared of her, had it not been for the fact that she is yours, and I am sure you trained her well." Lucius drawled.

Hermione growled at him before turning her head again. Thinking about what he said about the woman in Severus life. So far he had had non, and if it was up to her, he would not have any. Wait what was this, a little bit possessive. She thought to herself.

"I actually have not trained her. This is a trial run. To see how she does in a crowd. Though she is a very magnificent animal." Severus replied Petting her head.

Just then Hermione caught a whiff of someone she didn't particularly like. Trelawney. The fake divination professor. Who was headed straight to Severus, with a wistful look in her eyes.

Hermione stood in front of Severus and growled letting out a few menacing barks for effort. Her hackles were standing an end. This woman was getting no where near Severus.

Trelawney looked at her, then at Severus before lifting her eyes to Lucius. A sultry smile found its way on to her lips as she moved for him.

Hermione didn't even think about it, She stood in front of Lucius as well. Letting this woman know that these two men ere off limits.

It seemed that Trelawney was not taking the hint. Hermione didn't back up this time, as Trelawney drew closer to her.

'Just a little bit closer you stupid woman and I will bite your fingers off.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Yes there. Perfect.' her inner dialog was off and running.

Hermione snapped at Trelawney succeeding in snapping a few of her rings.

Trelawney jumped back with a surprise squeak.

The room was quite as Trelawney pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but laugh on the inside. This woman wouldn't be able to fight her, even with her wand.

Hermione growled again lunging at her.

Trelawney shrieked and dropped her wand to the floor, scrambling backwards.

Hermione moved back in front of her men, pacing in front of them, hair raised, as she watched Trelawney cry and rave.

"That monster!" Trelawney cried pointing a shaking finger at Hermione.

No one else in the room was moving, all seemed to be in shock at the scene that they had just witnessed.

"That beast needs to be put down." Trelawney cried again. "It is not fit to be in this castle! It will kill us all. I have for seen it. This beast will kill us all." She ended dramatically.

"O honestly." Lucius drawled. "Stop being so dramatic Trelawney. She is just a little protective thats all."

"Dramatic! Protective!" Trelawney hissed. "We will see about that! Lets see what Dumbledore says! Or better yet, lets talk to the werewolf! He will know if this beast is just protective as you say." Her eyes thinned as she stumbled to her seat awaiting the arrival of the two.

Hermione watched Trelawney walk all the way do to a seat, and sit.

Never relaxing her stance, Hermione paced, ready for this meeting to be over, for that god forsaken woman to be out of the room.

"See." Lucius drawled. "Did I tell you she would keep unwanted attention away from us." He finished with a laugh.

"Yes, I guess you did. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it. She is such a sweat heart to some." Severus drawled petting her head. "Isn't that right little one." He crooned scratching behind her ear.

Hermione finally sat between the two men as the last two arrived. Remus Lupin, werewolf, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

Hermione shrank under the stair of the two.

"Why, what do we have here." Remus smirked. "You finally got an intelligent pet Severus." He said good naturally.

"Yes, I did Remus. Couldn't resist her charms." Severus drawled back an amused glint in his eyes.

"May I?" Remus asked pointing to Hermione.

"You will have to ask her yourself. I am afraid..." Severus began before being cut off.

"She is a beast! A wicked Creature! She attacked me! Almost killed me! She will kill us all!" Trelawney stood up flourishing her arms in the air. "Dumbledore I beg of you, destroy this thing before it destroys us!"

Hermione growled in response, letting be known her opinion of the woman.

Dumbledore stood there looking at her cock eyed, like he knew her, but didn't. Hermione sighed, no one could detect her in this form, part of the curse. She had been able to look it up in a book back at Snapes manor. Though someone may think they had seen you before, they would never know exactly who you were.

Her head shot back to Remus as he moved closer and crouched down.

"Hi there little one. May I pet you. See if you are as dangerous as some say you are." He crooned holding out his hand.

Hermione let her tongue fall out of her mouth in smile before walking the few feet to Lupin and licking him on the face. He was such a nice guy after all.

Remus laughed as she sat in front of him, tail wagging.

"O yes, I can see you are a dangerous creature. Going to lick us all to death." He playfully patted her head before laughing and sitting down.

"Well now that we have got that worked out. May I met this creature that has caused this fun?" Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

Hermione looked back at Severus, seeing if it was alright, if he would be alright with her away from him. He nodded his head and she walked up to Dumbledore, making sure to growl and snap at Trelawney, causing her to gasp and fall out of her chair.

The staff room laughed, noticing the almost playful air that she seemed to produce.

"Well, yes. I agree with you Remus, she is a danger to us. We are all going to love her to death. O wait, that would mean that we are a danger to her." Dumbledore said laughing. "What is her name?" He said looking at Severus.

Severus just sat their and stared. "Excuse me?" He managed.

"You have to have a name for her!" Remus gasped astonished.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, surprised that he hadn't given her a name.

"What is it you call her then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I usually call her, Her, or Little one." Severus said defensively.

Soft laughter rang through the room. Causing Severus to sneer and Hermione to just sit there, confused.

"Well then we will name her now!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I think I have the perfect name for her!"

"O no." Severus whispered. "Not one of your insane Muggle candies! I will not have it." He finished standing up, knocking his chair over.

"Now Severus, she is much to much for a name like that. I was thinking of giving her a hero's name." Dumbledore said quietly.

This seemed to have everyone at attention, even Hermione. What Hero was she going to be named after.

"I think we should name her after the Late Mrs. Granger." Dumbledore said before raising his hand. "Now before you all get riled up. She reminds me so much of Mrs. Granger. Look at her, she is intelligent, and knows what she is doing. Surly a one of a kind. Like Mrs Granger."

"Hermione." Severus said quietly. "That is a fitting name. A great Name for a great dog."

Hermione looked around the room, seeing everyone nod. She sighed, of course, she was cursed. This was so sweet. That they would think of her as such.

She walked back and sat between Severus and Lucius, listening to the headmaster drone on about the new school year. Seems like she was going to have more fun then she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter

_There you go! Another chapter up! To be edited at another time! Sorry bout that. I don't like to edit. :P_

_Please Read and Review!_

_~Isis_

Review Responses

Neverest – Thank you as always for your reviews! Glad you like it! :D

Hemeophage – Thank you for your Idea! I myself have never seen one like this one before. I had to share it, even though I only had a short Idea of what I wanted. It has now grown and Hope that you like it!

Melinda James – As always it is a pleasure to here from you! Thank you for your review!

Night Vistion1 – Thank you for your review! I am happy to have got your attention and have you wanting to read my story.

Tropicalgirlie – Thank you for your review!

Haldirsxlover001 – Haha thank you! Addictivly weird. I like it! :D

Goldilocks 92 – Thank you glad you like it! :D

Aliasmel1 – Thank you! I am happy to have made your favorites list! I hope I don't disappoint you :D


	3. Visions of loveliness

_Hello everyone! I have some great news, a Beta as found me! And she is wonderful! So now, this story will be edited! Yes! So everyone give a big thanks to **aliasmel1** who is so good, she got this story back in less then 12 hours! So give her a round of applause!_

_Anyway, Here is Chapter Three! I hope you like it!_

_Your Happy author_

_Isis_

_p.s. Reply's to all the reviews for the previous chapter are at the bottom of the page! _

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~

The week leading up to the welcoming feast was rather dull, if you asked

Hermione. Her and Severus hadn't spent very much time together, he was busy

preparing potions for the hospital wing. Now it was two hours until the feast

started. She hadn't seen Severus all day, and she was bored. Very bored, and

wandering the halls.

Turning a corner, she came across a very disturbing sight. A sight that she

never imagined, and that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

Hermione watched as Filch grabbed Trelawny's chest. Watched as Trelawny

grabbed his penis, well what she assumed was his penis, anyway. It looked more like a shriveled up pickle.

Hermione gagged, turned, and ran. What a wonderful way to start the school

year. Walking in on her two "favorite" teachers trying to shag. Wonderful!

Hermione wasn't watching where she was going, so was caught off guard, and a

little surprised when she ran into something solid. Something solid and warm.

"Hey!" The solid warm thing grunted as it collided with the floor.

Hermione scrambled back to her feet, crouching and growling at the thing that

dared caught her off guard. It took her a moment to identify the solid mass she

run in to. When she did, her stance relaxed and she sat back waiting for him

to gain his balance as well.

"Hey girl. What's up? Everything Ok?" Remus Lupin said sitting on the floor in front of her.

Hermione shook her head and let out a low growl.

"No. What's wrong?" Remus said sniffing the air before he paled.

Hermione wished she could laugh for the face that Remus was making was so dam

funny.

"Oh my God." He whispered before getting up, turning and booking it down the

hall. "Just what I needed to smell, what I needed to hear! Oh my god! I need a

shower." He hissed at Hermione who was hot on his heels.

Hermione followed Remus to his rooms, and all the way to his shower before she

understood what was going on. By that time, there was no way she could turn

back. Remus had already started the shower, and had already closed the door.

"Thank god I have time to scrub that image out of my head before the welcoming

feast." He muttered to himself.

Hermione considered barking, or something, but surly, Remus was a wolf, was he

not. He would know she was there.

That didn't seem the case though. Hermione watched, shocked to a stand still

as Remus de-robed, then stood before her naked.

"Can I tell you a secret little one?" Remus asked patting her head before

getting into the shower.

Hermione couldn't move, couldn't nod, nothing as she took in the sight of his

muscular form. His abs where like something out of a fantasy, slim hips, nice

legs, and that cock. God if she was human, she would be drooling and wetter then

Niagara falls.

"The person you are named after." Remus continued not taking notice of

Hermione's still form. "She was beautiful. Had a brilliant mind."

Hermione watched the water run down his tone body and licked her lips.

"I can remember watching her grow. Her mind expand, her body turn into a

woman. And I know, she was only in her 7th year here, but if I could have, I

would have given anything to take her. For a night, or more." Remus said

longingly as he washed his hair.

Hermione couldn't seem to get her eyes away from his slowly growing cock. It

seemed that just talking, thinking, about her made this man hard...Interesting.

"I think I loved her. As much as a wolf can love someone. Everyone says wolves mate for life. But with a werewolf, that isn't true. I could have as many mates as I wanted. I wonder if it has anything to do with being a werewolf and not a true wolf." Remus rinsed the shampoo out of his hair before grabbing his body wash.

Hermione couldn't help but stare, couldn't help the quiver in her legs as

Remus ran his soupy hands over his body. Her eyes stayed on his hands as he

seemed to arouse himself.

Remus moved his soapy hands over his broad chest, slowly circling each of his

nipples before he pinched them until he moaned. He continued down to his

hardened shaft. He took it in one hand first, as his other began massaging his

balls.

He slid his hand slowly up his shaft bringing the skin up to hide the pink

tip before pushing it back down just as slowly. Abandoning his balls, his hand

went back up to his nipples, tweaking each in turn.

Moans left his parted mouth as his head fell back to the wall of the shower.

"Oh Hermione." He groaned pumping his hand faster. "Yes Hermione, just like

that. Oh god."

Hermione's mouth fell open, this was a sight she would never had thought to be

true if she hadn't seen it herself.

"Oh god. Yes Hermione. Yes." Remus shouted as his cock rocked through his body.

Hermione picked her jaw off the floor when Remus shifted and finished washing

himself off. She sat on the floor, watching, thinking, and hoping.

~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~

Well this looked like it was going to be a fun feast. So far he had done 19

out of 20 different potions for the hospital wing, making enough to stock her

for a month. The last one would be done in the morning. Now he was trying to

find Hermione.

She had been gone all day, was most likely mad at him. It wasn't his fault, but

he did admit that he had paid little to no attention to her for the last week.

It was odd, he missed her.

This thought stopped him short. Missed her, that would mean that he cared for

her. Thinking it over, he decided that yes, he cared for her, in the way that

an owner would care for they're pet. He missed her because they had grown close,

she was always there. A consistent comfort to him.

He decided he was going to have to make it up to her.

Severus was lost in his thoughts as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

He was aware of something going on in the hallway ahead of him before he

turned the corner.

Being the spy that he was, Severus crept along the hall and slowly peered

around, wanting to see what he was heading into without being seen.

He wished he hadn't.

The moment his eyes landed on the two people tangled together, he wished he

had not left his lair. There was no way he would forget a moment like this. A

moment so disgustingly sweet. Ga. He hated romance!

"Honestly you two!" He grumbled walking around the corner, not caring he was

interrupting a special moment. "You act like randy 5th years! It is only for a

few hours that you have to act. Then you will be able to leave the dunderhead

students to their sleep. And in the hallways. Ga. Anyone can walk in." Severus

sputtered.

"Now Severus. A few hours is a long time to go without a kiss from my

beautiful wife." Albus stated simply, giving Minerva another kiss.

"Don't you have something to do, Severus?" Minerva added with a smirk. "I see you haven't your body guard. Oh yes, I saw her and Remus run into his rooms

earlier, they both looked frightened out of their minds." She said with a

thoughtful glance. "You should check his chambers, and be sure to remind him

that the students will be arriving in the next half hour."

Severus sighed but said yes. He and Minerva always had a strange relationship,

they liked to make fun, taunt, and tease one another. If he was truthful with

himself, which he was more often then not, then he would admit that he liked

it. Minerva was always fun to verbally spar with.

Severus decided he would check Remus' quarters like Minerva suggested before

he continued his mindless trek through the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~ HP ~~~~~~~~~~

Harry got onto the train with a heavy heart. This would be the first year that

Hermione would not be with them.

Harry sighed before sitting in an empty compartment. The Weasleys had offered

to house him for the summer, but he had declined. Ron and him weren't on

speaking terms since Hermione had been lost. Ron blamed Harry, Harry blamed

himself. He didn't want to make the house tense now that the family could live

again.

The door to his compartment opened startling him. He did not expect to see a

blonde boy stepping into the compartment.

"May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." He asked politely.

"Ya. Sure." Harry answered confused as he watched the boy sit opposite him.

"So, I heard about Granger." He stated. "I was very shocked, and upset that

she was lost in this war."

Harry stared at the boy. He seemed truthful, remorseful.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Harry asked after a moment.

Draco's head shot up at Harry's use of his first name.

"Don't give me 'everywhere else was full.' I don't believe you." Harry said

leaning back, letting Draco know this wasn't as an attack.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. I mean, really talk to you." Draco said

bluntly. "We have been enemies our whole school life, and now that this stupid

war is over. Well, we don't have to be friends, but I just, I don't want to

fight any more." He finished, sighing.

Harry watched him for a moment. He himself was done fighting. They had missed

a childhood, a childhood he was going to attempt to regain this year.

"I understand Draco. I am happy that you have come to me. I admit, I wouldn't

have had the guts to do it, at least not this soon." Harry said with a smile.

Draco looked at him with his head cocked before smiling himself.

"So Po-Harry. Any adventures planned this year?" Draco said changing the

subject.

"Why yes, actually. I have many planned." Harry said grinning madly.

The two boys talked the whole way to the welcoming feast, where they separated

with a handshake and a smile. This was going to be a year no one would soon

forget.

~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was broken out of her trance by a knock on the door. She turned her

head away from the dressing Remus to go the door.

She waited patently while Remus came and opened the door. She was very happy

to see that Severus was there.

"Ah, There you are little one. I have been wondering where you wandered off

to." Severus said petting her head lightly.

"Hello Severus." Remus said allowing him in.

"Remus." Severus nodded his head taking in his wet hair. "Did you shower?"

Remus looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Yes I did. How is that any of

your concern?"

Severus looked taken aback for a moment before understanding. "You had my dog.

What did she do while you were occupied? Did she watch you shower?" He asked

with concern

Remus paled a little before fluffing himself up. "Yes she watched me shower.

Does that matter?"

Severus looked at him like he was a dunderhead student. "Yes it matters you

pea brain. She is an intelligent animal, who remembers everything, as far as I

can tell. You should have treated her like a guest! Not taken a shower with

her watching!" He spat, angrily.

Remus looked at Hermione a moment before blushing and looking at Severus. "I

am sorry, I wasn't thinking. Now, we need to get going. The students should

arrive shortly."

Hermione looked at the two, and shook her head. She was in trouble. In deep

trouble. This was going to be a long year. Year, hell this was going to be a

long life. She was never again going to feel a man inside her, have a man play

with her, touch her in such intimate ways. This truly was an awful curse.

Hermione sighed before following the two men to the great hall.

~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~

_So there you have it! Chapter three! Please Review! :D_

_~ Isis_

Review Replies:

Homeaophage – Thank you for the review! I am happy that you have never heard of the idea before! I was hoping to put something new out in the SS/HG community! :D

Haldirsxlover001 – Thank you for the review!

Toriahley – Thank you for the review. Yes, I changed the perspectives a few times. I had the ~ between, but it seems not to have transferred, thank you for telling me I have fixed that! Lucius is a teacher. He and Lupin are teaching DADA Together, that is going to be said in the welcoming feast. I just couldn't change her name, and I am glad to see you think it is cute! :D

LadyNorth76 – Thank you for the review! I hope to update every few days to once a week at least! :D

Melinda James – Great to hear from you as always! Thank you! I am happy you like it! :D

Neverest – Thank you for updating! It is always wonderful to hear from you! I love the way you signed your name! Lol! Yes, when I wrote it it brought a tear to my eye as well! It was just so simple, yet cute, and so much underlying meaning! Haha!

Aliasmel1 – Thank you for the review, and for becoming my beta!

Wintersong1954 – Thank you! I am happy you like it!

Goldilocks 92 – Thank you for your review! I am happy you enjoyed it! :D

Death Eaters Rule – Thank you! I was going for the original approach! :D

Eynelys 13 – I am happy to see someone so enthusiastic! :D

Night Vistion1 – Yes, I noticed I didn't have that in the first chapter, there is more to the curse that is coming later on as well, but I am happy to answer one of your unasked questions! Lol! O she will have fun at the feast. :D

Writeratheart007 – Thank you for your review! I am happy to see that you like it! More about the curse will be explained in the next chapter! :D


	4. Aeternus Pectus Bestia

_Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 4! It should answer some questions you all have had! :D_

_Thank you to my Beta **aliasmel1!**She is wonderful! _

_Your devoted author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~

Hermione sat at the high table and watched all the students enter for another year at this lovely school. The first years were still crossing the lake with the gentle giant, Hagrid.

Hermione sighed, and laid her head next to her bowl on the table. She had been so happy when the Headmaster told her she would have her own place next to Severus at the table. Now she wished she had stayed on the floor, so she didn't have to watch her best friends walk in. Didn't have to think about how much she missed them, How much she had lost by becoming a dog.

"Are you okay little one?" Severus said from beside her, breaking her out of her mournful state.

Hermione picked her head up and looked at him before heaving a sigh and putting her head back on the table.

"What's the matter?" Remus said, hearing Severus' concern.

"Not sure. She seems said," Severus said petting Hermione's head.

"Maybe she had a family before coming to you, and she misses them," Lucius said on the other side of Severus.

Hermione picked up her head, cocked it to the side and then after a moment, nodded, setting her head back on the table.

Yes she was sad, she did have a family before Severus. They had mourned her, and went on with their lives. She was very happy for them, but it would be different if she was really dead. She wasn't. She was right there. At Hogwarts, sitting at the high table, and watching them all keep going in life.

All to soon the first years arrived to be sorted, looking scared, and small.

Hermione sat through them silently, there seemed to be more there then usual. The war ending had given everyone a boost in moral it seemed. She wondered how the school was going to house that many teachers, but it also explained the double DADA teachers.

Once the kids were sorted Dumbledore stood up bringing a hush to the hall with just the wave of his hand.

"Good evening everyone! And welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore waited a moment for the applause to die down before he began again. "We have some new teachers here this year that I would like to introduce everyone to. As you all know, this last summer the Dark Lord was vanquished. Now one evil is gone, but others still remain. Taking that in mind, we have doubled Defense training, adding another teacher, and another level. So if you would please give a hand to Professors Lupin and Malfoy." Dumbledore said, clapping.

Hermione felt both man stand and face the hall.

"This year, and the years coming, We, meaning the school board and I, have decided that ignorance is not bliss. You will be learning both sides of this war. Light and dark. And to get a better understanding of both I have brought you teachers from both sides of the war. One fought in the front lines for the order of the Phoenix from the beginning, battling tooth and nail for the freedom you all now have. The other did something just as dangerous. He fought for the light on the side of the dark. He fought from the inside, taking out people one at a time, and feeding us loop holes. He is also versed in the Dark arts." Dumbledore paused for a moment to let everyone digest this news.

Hermione was a little shocked, but not as much as she would have been before her time as a dog.

"Now, that you have met our New DADA teachers, I have another teacher to introduce you to. Professor Snape, please stand." Dumbledore motioned for Severus to stand.

Hermione leaned into Severus as his hand stroked lovingly across her head.

"Professor Snape is still our potions professor, never fret children." Dumbledore began with a chuckle. "But this year, we have added a teachers aid to potions. Everyone please give Miss Hermione a round of applause." Dumbledore finished as the hall went silent.

Hermione shook her head but kept sitting up proud.

"WHAT." Someone shouted from the hall. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Hermione's head snapped to the voice, it was Ron Weasley.

"How dare you name that animal after a tramp like her!" Ron shouted.

Hermione growled as Ron walked to the front of the room, upset at his outburst.

"That mudblood deserved to die! We are all better without her! How dare you bring her name into this school again! You will all pay." Ron shouted lifting his wand to Hermione.

Hermione acted fast, a growl escaped her as she pounced. She knocked Ron's wand out of his hand and bit him hard on the shoulder making him wail.

Standing back she got a good look at his eyes. White. His eyes were white. Imperious. Hermione sniffed the air, Ron smelled like someone, but who. Hermione scanned the hall quickly as the teacher finally started to move. Her eyes zeroed in on the Ravenclaw table, where a boy was wielding his wand, trying to keep the imperious curse up.

Hermione growled and ran. She hit him head on, taking his wand in his mouth. Before he had a chance to move she had brought the wand to Severus and laid it at his feet before turning around and growling, her senses on high alert.

Severus stood looking down at the wand in his hand, then at Hermione. It took him a moment to understand what she was saying, and another moment to see what the last spell the wand had produced.

He stood there staring at the fallen Ron Weasley, the trembling boy, and Hermione. He seemed to be in a trance.

Hermione turned and looked at Dumbledore, urging him to do something, say something.

"Right, Severus, Remus, please escort these two to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. "I will be with you shortly."

Hermione followed them, making sure nothing was going to get them.

"Everyone, please be seated. What a great way to show that there is still evil in this world." Hermione heard Dumbledore state before the halls to the great all closed.

Once in the hospital wing, Poppy busied herself with the unresponsive Ron while Remus, and Severus tied the boy to the chair.

They waited in silence until Dumbledore made an appearance.

"Dumbledore." Severus and Remus greeted when he walked in.

"Boys, lets take this into the backroom. The Ministry is on their way, and I was told to wait for them before anything begins.

So the group moved to the backroom, where they sat in silence until the ministry arrived.

~~~~~~~ The interrogation ~~~~

Hermione watched as the Ministry examined the wand.

"Looks like he used the imperious curse alright." A man said.

Hermione looked at him and growled. 'Of course you idiot. We already figured that out.' she shouted in her head. 'Oh, if I were a human I would kick you in the balls, on second though, maybe a bite in the balls would be fitting.' A grin lit up her face, making her look evil, the man stepped back.

"Um, yes as I was saying, he used the imperious, and upon further testing, he used it on Mr. Weasley, in the bed over there." The man said.

"Yes. Yes you idiot, we had already figured that out. Now do something useful and stand back." Severus growled.

The man paled a little before gathering his courage. "Now see here Professor Snape. There is protocol and I need to fallow it. Now if you will step out of the way, I can continue." The man finally sputtered.

Severus stood there with an eyebrow cocked. "Please continue then. What does protocol say now?"

The man stuttered for a moment before finally snapping. "Fine if you think you are all high and mighty! You question him yourself!"

Hermione watched the man lean against the wall, waiting for the others to start questioning the boy. She shook her head, Severus was intimidating, but not that bad.

"Now, for protocol, will you please state your name." Severus began sitting in front of the boy.

The boy lifted his head and met the eyes of the potions master.

"My name is Stephen Blastranger. I was born as Alexander Black-Lestrange." He stated.

Everyone in the room stilled, not breathing as they processed this information. Before any uproar could happen, he continued.

"Why did you curse Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked with a falsely light voice.

"So he would kill the dog." The boy stated with a shrug.

"Why would you want to kill the dog?" Severus asked with a tight edge in his voice.

The room was still for a moment. Hermione could see the poor boy fighting internaly, his mind and mouth working against each other. 

"My mother cursed her." He got out between breaths.

"Who's your mother, and how did she curse her?" Severus went on, not noticing the boys pain, or not caring, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Because that is the Real Hermione Granger. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and she cursed her. She is to remain the rest of her days as a dog," The boy said now panting through the pain.

"Why was the curse never detected?" Severus asked in astonishment.

"Because... That's... Part... Of... The... Curse... Makes... It.. Impossible..." The boy gasped tears streaming down his face.

Hermione already knew this part, and she knew what would happen to the boy if questioned more. He would die.

Hermione stood between the boy and Severus letting out a low growl, signaling that the questioning was over.

Severus turned to the ministry official. "This one is yours." He said through clenched teeth before turning to the other occupants in the room. "I think we should all have a little chat in the Headmasters office," He said simply before stalking out of the room.

Hermione looked at the others wide eyes before sighing and following the man out.

~~~~~~~~~ The headmasters office ~~~~

"How can this be Albus! What curse could have done this!" Severus asked angrily pointing at Hermione.

"Well, it can be a few. The one that I think it is would cause this. Here, let me grab my book," Albus said, walking into the backroom of his office.

Hermione turned her head between Remus and Severus. Remus looked exceedingly pale and wouldn't look at her. Severus looked angry, very angry.

Hermione sighed bringing her eyes back to the returning headmaster.

"Ah Yes, Here it is. Let me read it," Albus said before beginning.

_Aeternus Pectus Bestia_

Forever Heart Beast.

This curse transforms the victim into their inner more animal. The animal spirit that they share their heart with.

This curse originally started out as a spell, Pectus Bestia.

This curse was meant to be a gift from a father to a son. The son wanted to become an animagus, but couldn't master it. So the father started to create this spell.

It is said that the spell was meant to last a few hours, but when the son became the animal inside him, a rodent, he craved the power that it gave him.

The son confronted the father, telling him that he should put protections on the spell, make it last longer, and keep it from those who would miss use it. The father agreed not understanding that his son had gone power crazed.

The son researched and found the protections he wanted placed on the spell.

The victim would be forever the animal who's spirit shared their heart

The spell would be undetectable

The victim would not be physically able to tell anyone who they were

No one would be able to recognize who the animal was, no matter how much power they wielded.

The caster would be the only one able to undo the spell.

The son went to his father and told him of his new spell.

The father refused, saying it was to dark, dangerous, and was not what the spell was designed for.

The son called his father weak, they got into a fight and the son turned his new spell on his father. His father turned into a cat, but before he could think the son had slit his throat.

Thus a curse was born. The _Aeternus Pectus Bestia_

This curse has no known reversal and should not be used How ever the original form of Pectus Bestia is safe and what most people who study animagus use it to find their inner animal.

Dumbledore shut the book the moment he had stopped reading.

"I see now, the reason I thought they were similar." He said softy.

Hermione turned her head to Severus. He was sitting there, his face a pale mask. She then turned her eyes to Remus who was looking at Dumbledore with a mixture of confusion and pain.

"You mean to tell me that this animal is the real Hermione Granger?" Remus said softy.

Dumbledore turned his eyes on the man. "I believe so, but we should make sure. Severus, can you try reading her mind?" He said softly to the man in black.

Severus turned his head slowly to Hermione. "Of course, Headmaster."

Hermione felt him in her head, it wasn't unpleasant, but it also was a little unnerving. He was flipping through her thoughts so fast that she wasn't sure what he was getting out of it. Finally she felt him leave her head.

"Yes Headmaster, this is the real Hermione Granger. I found a memory of the curse." Severus whispered.

"That is wonderful news!" The headmaster said with a smile. "You saw the whole curse Severus?"

"Yes headmaster." Severus said.

"Do you think a reversal is possible?" He asked in a light voice.

"I believe it would be possible, but will take a few months to complete, at least," He said softly.

"But it is possible?" Dumbledore asked again, making sure.

Severus looked at him before nodding his head.

"Now is the problem of where to house Miss Granger." Dumbledore said looking at Hermione finally.

Hermione growled, signaling she was just fine where she was.

"She will stay with me Albus." Severus spoke up. "Now if you will excuse us, we are headed to bed, it has been a long, tiring day.

"Of course my boy," Albus said with a smile as the pair walked out.

"Albus," Remus said once they had left.

"Yes Remus?" Albus said with a smile.

"I, I... In front of her... Her name.. She knows," He managed.

"Yes. I understand your concern. But she didn't seem like she cared now did she?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Remus looked at him before nodding and walking out.

"This should be a fun year," Dumbledore snorted at the empty room.

~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~

_Well there you go! Tell me what you think! Thank you!_

_Isis_

Review Replys

worrywart – Ya, I did make it seem like Lucius was the one who tortured Hermione well she was a dog, but he is actually good. Just a little stuck up! :D

DramioneLover123 – Haha yes, teachers have needs to.. Haha. And I find Lucius and Ginny a good match, a fiery red head and an aristocratic blood. Just makes me think yummy. Thank you for the review! I will keep writing as long as the characters want! :D Haha

alysha813 – Thank you! Yes I know, they all seem the same now, gets a little annoying, have to search for a new twist!

Sailormoon1982 – He is going to try! Thats all I am saying! Lol!

McNastry4Slytherins – Thank you!

Night Vivion1 – I always feel that when a story is good, the chapters are always to short! Haha

Dittzybuttercup – Haha yes! Remus was a surprise character, he had to have a say, who was I to say no?

Melinda James – Haha! I wouldn't either! Remus is smoking hot! Remus was a surprise character, even for me! But he wants a threesom with hermione and severus! Haha! Yes that was icky, but something had to drive her to remus! :D

Goldilocks 92 – Haha! We will just have to wait and see if severus will find a cure! Haha!

Breanna826 – We will find out when Severus does. :P Thank you for the review!

Hemeophage – Thank you for the review! I don't like to have my chapters very long, I go for a 2000 word at least each chapter, never less, but sometimes more.


	5. Sex

_Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter! This story has gone me hook, line and sinker! So it is nice to be able to write every day instead of banging my head against the keyboard!_

_Thank__you__to__my__wonderful__Beta__(you__all__should__thank__her__as__well!)_**aliasmel1.**

_Anyway, tell me what you think, please!_

_Your devoted author_

_Isis_

_p.s this chapter was fun to write, you see I just got two baby kittens, and they decided they would help me write it. Their names are Devil and Angel okay. Angel was ever the sweetheart and laid on my chest through the whole thing, Devil on the other hand, ever his name, decided he wanted to sit on the keyboard. Yes, he was a joy, ended up doing a whole bunch of stuff to the story. I just had to share that with you._

THIS CHAPTER HAS A SEX SCENE IN IT, HP/DM. YOU ARE WARNED.

~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~

Hermione followed Severus to the dungeons in complete silence. He smelled angry, very angry. She was content with just being behind him, not too far, she didn't want to bring his wrath down on her.

Inside their rooms Hermione went and sat by the fire, waiting for him to say something, watching him pace.

She jumped as he whipped out his wand and started blasting things, the couch, the walls, the chairs before he turned his wand on her.

Hermione cowered, her bravado gone, his wand pointed between her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HP ~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat in the room of requirement, drinking to his hearts content. He would have never thought it possible if he himself didn't hear it.

They, who ever they were, had named a dog after Hermione. His best friend, his sister.

Not only that but Ron, had been imperiused, here at Hogwarts, under the nose of Albus Dumbledore himself.

Harry shook his head before swallowing the last of another bottle of some American muggle drink.

His head snapped up at the door opening, no one should be able to get in, no one should know he was here.

His eyes widened as he caught the stare of Draco Malfoy.

"I thought I would find you in here." Draco said before closing the door, and warding it.

Harry shook his head, he should have done that before hand.

"Can I help you, Draco?" He asked, not in the mood to entertain.

"Yes, actually, you can." Draco said striding over. "I am looking to get completely smashed, and I thought maybe you could help."

He picked up a full bottle, sat next to Harry and drank half of it in one go.

Harry watched, trying not to smirk as the blonde coughed, his eyes watering.

"What the hell is this!" Draco asked appalled once he got his breath back.

"Something different." Harry said. "I asked the room for something not served in England, and something that no wizard created. I wanted something... Muggle. For Hermione's sake." Harry finished with a sigh.

"I see, well let us just get drunk on... Twisted Tea..." Draco said with a cringe.

Harry looked at him, taking in his face, his eyes, his clothes, before letting out a loud laugh.

"You look so funny!" Harry snorted out between laughs.

"Well that's not nice." Draco responded with a smirk, happy to make Harry laugh. "I thought I looked quite smashing in this." He said pointing to his shirt.

"Oh you do Draco, Very... Smashing as you put it." Harry said, now sober, before leaning closer to Draco and licking his lips.

Draco looked at him, but didn't move away. His gaze was questioning.

"Do you really want this Harry? Or are you just drunk?" Draco whispered, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"I am not drunk Draco. Takes more then three drinks to make me drunk." Harry whispered moving closer still to Draco.

Their lips were inches apart. Both boys were breathing hard.

"Do you really want this, Harry?" Draco asked again in a whisper.

"I want this Draco. I want you." Harry said before bringing his lips down on Draco's.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes, as Draco opened his mouth for him.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's back before tangling one in his hair, the other continued to the front where he started undoing to buttons on Draco's shirt.

Draco had his hands on Harry's thighs, bringing them closer and closer to Harry's ever hardening cock.

Harry growled, he couldn't take being clothed anymore. Silently, he cast a wand-less spell, removing both his and Draco's clothes.

Draco moaned once he felt Harry's naked chest press into his, felt Harry's course hair where his hands were.

Harry pushed Draco down onto the couch before laying over him.

Harry felt Draco's hardened dick against his thigh as he laid the full weight of his body down.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, tangling his hands in Harry's hair as their tongues battled.

Harry moaned before moving his mouth off Draco's. Draco's momentary whine cut off short when Harry sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Draco's neck. Draco let out a gasp and a low moan as Harry licked the bite mark before moving on.

Harry licked down to Draco's hardened nipples. He took one in his mouth, gently biting it before sucking on it. His hand was busy with the other one, tweaking it and rolling it between his finger and thumb. After a moment he switched, leaving a gentile kiss on Draco's Breast bone.

Draco was writhing underneath him, letting out little moans and gasps as Harry continued.

Slowly, ever slowly, Harry made his was down to Draco's hard cock.

Harry grasped it in one hand lightly before bringing his tongue lightly up the back of it. His other hand fondled Draco's balls, squeezing them lightly.

Harry licked up and down Draco's shaft, leaving his swollen head alone and watching it become even more swollen and purple.

Draco was moaning, bucking his hips up into Harry's face as Harry continued licking his cock. Slowly his mouth engulfed Draco's dick. Harry could taste the pre-come on Draco's dick as his he moved his tongue over him.

Harry slowly lowered himself onto Draco's cock, he didn't stop until Draco was buried up to the hilt in Harry's mouth. Harry could feel Draco's thick girth in his throat. Just as slowly, he moved off Draco, letting Draco exit his mouth with a small pop.

Harry licked over Draco's head, then grasped Draco's hips. In one movement Harry pushed Draco Into his mouth and down his throat.

Draco gasped and moaned before his orgasm rocked through him.

Harry felt Draco empty himself and smiled before letting the flaccid cock fall out of his mouth.

"Are you ready for this, Draco?" Harry asked holding a bottle of lubricant in front of Draco's hazed eyes.

Draco nodded his head and whispered yes before Harry squeezed some into his palm. Harry took two fingers and dipped them in the lube before bringing them to Draco's ass hole.

Harry made sure to get around and inside Draco's tight hole before he lathered himself in the remaining lube.

"Push back into me Draco." Harry whispered as he placed his slippery cock at Draco's entrance.

Harry slowly pushed in, not stopping until his cock was fully sheathed. He stopped for a moment, enjoying Draco's tightness and the little shivers of his body.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's parted lips.

Draco moaned before pushing his hips up into Harry's. Harry laughed as his cock moved inside Draco.

"Oh god Harry." Draco gasped, his cock hardening as Harry's cock moved out of him.

Harry moaned feeling Draco grow against his stomach. Harry wasn't even close to coming, he wanted to pound into Draco. But Draco wasn't ready yet, wasn't aroused enough to have Harry pounding hard into him.

Harry reached for Draco's cock, his hand still wet with Lubricant. Harry brought his hand up and down Draco's cocked, increasing the pressure and speed while his started moving his hips faster.

Soon Harry grabbed both of Draco hips, pushing into him hard and fast. Draco was close again, Harry could feel it.

Harry pounded into Draco as hard and fast as he could.

Draco moaned, gasped and screamed Harry's name as his orgasm erupted from him.

Harry gasped feeling Draco come apart beneath him. He could feel Draco's hot semen on his stomach. He couldn't hold back any longer. Harry come with a shout, falling onto of Draco as his cock emptied.

Harry picked his head up and kissed Draco lovingly on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~ RL ~~~~~~~

Remus sat in his rooms, thinking.

Hermione had been the dog. Hermione was the dog. The dog that saw him masturbate, naked, in the shower.

Heard him moan her name. Heard his confession of love for her.

He buried his head in his hands while he thought.

She had seen, heard, all of that, and yet, she didn't seem like she minded.

No, Remus thought, No she seemed perfectly fine with that.

Remus stood up suddenly, knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"I will help Severus find a cure for her, then I will ask her. I won't give up!" He said to the empty room.

~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~

Hermione fought her inner animal, fought to keep control of her humanity as Severus screamed at her, his wand never wavering from her face.

"You inconsiderate, stupid,utter Dunderhead! What the Hell were you thinking you stupid girl!" Were a few things that come out of his mouth.

Hermione continued to fight with her animal side. She would not attack him, couldn't attack him, he wasn't in his right mind, couldn't be.

"How could you do this to me!" He continued.

"I thought we had something special! Something that was only between us!"

Hermione cowered, knowing he would be mad, but not this mad.

"I trusted you! And what do you do! You deceive me!"

Hermione shook her head, trying to show him she didn't, she didn't mean to.

"You had to follow him didn't you!" He finally said. "You had to watch him, had to be in the same room as him! He was Naked! NAKED! And in the shower! You could have left the room, you didn't need to watch him!"

Hermione stood still, completely confused. She couldn't believe that, out of everything, he was mad about the shower scene, with Remus.

"You had visions of the two of you! You and him both human. You wanted him Hermione. I fucking saw it in your mind! You wanted him to fuck you! You wanted to fuck him! What the hell about me! I healed you! I let you live with me! YOU ARE MINE!" He finished breathing hard.

Hermione stood still as his wand fell to the floor, followed shortly by the man.

Hermione didn't move, she was trying to digest what he had said. Why he was mad. How he had known.

Her head, he had seen in her head, watched her memories, felt her emotions.

Hermione inched closer to the man. He was breathing heavy and his head was bowed. She stopped a few inches from him and whined.

He slowly brought his head up, and met her eyes. She closed and opened her eyes slowly before bowing her head, and invitation to look into her head, to help her communicate with him.

She felt him in her head.

"Why are you mad?" She said to him in her head.

"Because you want him." He answered her.

"You are right, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to." She thought.

"What?," He asked, confused.

"Severus, I want both of you. You and Remus. I want you pounding into me, both of you. Hell we can even add Lucius so that I can be completely full." She answered him.

"What." He whispered.

"Severus, I have tried the one man thing. It isn't enough for me. I need more, more then one. And I like you, am attracted to both you, and I am hoping that you will both take me. Fill me, Dominate me." She thought showing him one of her dreams.

Hermione's Dream

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Hermione called timidly into the room.

The door banged close behind her, making her jump and scream.

"Hello?" She cried timidly, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Hermione." A voice cut into the room."Our little Hermione."

Hermione spun around trying to find the source of the voice.

"O you look delightful, but you could do with less clothing." A second voice cut in making Hermione Shiver.

Looking down, she found the reason why she shivered. She was wearing nothing. She was completely naked.

Hermione Shrieked trying to cover herself.

"Now, now. None of that pet." The first voice spoke again.

Hermione's arms were pulled above her head, stretching her until she stood on tip toes.

"Oh beautiful pet." The second one spoke again.

Hermione looked around again, wanting to see the persons for whom the voices came from.

There, she caught them, feet from her.

Remus and Severus, standing before her, naked.

"Oh my." She gasped out taking in their jutting erections.

"Hermione. We have longed for you for a while now." Remus said stepping closer and running a hand over her hardened nipples.

"You have teased us, taunted us. With your peeks of skin." Severus said walking behind her.

She could feel his erection poking into her back as his hands slid up her body and his teeth bite into her neck.

Remus crouched in front of her, bringing both nipples into his hot mouth, sucking them. Swirling his tongue around them until they were sore and pink.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Severus whispered in her ear sliding a hand through her wet core and swirling his finger around her tight ass hole.

Remus stood up, and crushed his mouth into her. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his erection poked into her stomach.

"Are you ready pet?" Remus whispered drawing away from her.

"Yes." Hermione gasped out. "Oh god yes."

Before she knew it, Severus was pushing his dick into her tight ass, while Remus pushed into her hot pussy.

She felt full, really full, but she loved it. Absolutely loved it.

She moaned. "Faster, Harder. Oh gods."

Severus chucked behind her, licking her ear. "Hermione, you don't need to call us gods dear."

Remus captured her lips, leaving her breathless. "What do you want Hermione?," He asked once he pulled away.

Severus grabbed her shoulders, Remus her hips, and they both pounded into her, bringing her so close to the edge.

The stopped, both of them, froze.

"Oh gods. Please. I am so close." She sobbed.

"Please what Pet?," Remus whispered while Severus kissed her neck.

"Please, Move. Make me come. Oh gods Please Make me come." She gasped.

"Our Pleasure," The two whispered before pounding into her.

She gasped, her body coiling tighter and tighter.

Severus bit one side of her neck, Remus captured her lips, sending her over into a body trembling, screaming orgasm.

Her orgasm brought Severus and Remus to their completion. Leaving all three smelling like sex, breathing heavily, but completely sated.

End Hermione's Dream

Severus gasped and pulled away from her mind, leaving her swaying on her paws.

She whined before laying down.

Severus looked at her, ignoring the liquid in his pants, he leaning down and brought a hand lovingly across her soft head.

"Oh Hermione." He whispered closing his eyes.

Hermione whined, wondering what he was thinking.

"I will find a cure, so all of us can be together, I promise." He said before getting up and walking away.

Hermione stayed there on the floor, surrounded by broken things, wishing she could cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~

_Can't wait to see what you think_

_Isis_

Review Replys

Ladybookworm80 – Thank you for the review! Yes there is hope yet! Haha! :D

McNasty4slytherins – Thank you for the review! I am glad you like it so far! :D

Death Eaters Rule – Thank you for the review! Its okay! I am happy to have answered some of your questions! :D

Night vision1 – I am sure Remus won't be embarrassed for to long! That just wouldn't do for his wolfy self! Lucius is waiting for his turn in the ring! Haha! :D

Alysha813 – Thank you for the review! I am glad you like it! :D

haldirsxlover001 – Does this chapter answer your question? :P Lol! Yes, a nice threesome. I know, I wish I was Hermione in this story as well! :D

Melinda James – Haha Thank you! Glad to be of service! :D

Hemeophage – Thank you! But don't be envious, the characters just tell me what they want to do and I write it! But thank you! :D

aliasmel1 – Haha thank you! :D

Neverest – Haha! I am so happy that you are a happy reader! Haha! I know, Severus is yum. They kiss and make up, well I guess they can't kiss but you know! :D

Eynelys13 – Lucius is waiting for a little bit, he says he wants to make a surprise pop up! Thank you for the review!


	6. Answered Questions

_Hey Everyone! How are you today? Well here is the next chapter. It is a little more humorous, giving everyone a break from the steamy sex scenes! :D_

_Thank__you__again__to__my__wonderful__Beta!_**aliasmel1**

_Your Devoted Author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~

Severus paced three times in front of the wall on the seventh floor. He was in a rush, meeting two other people here that he thought could help him.

Slipping soundlessly into the door that appeared, he took in the view that the room provided.

Dark cherry wood walls, cream rug and enchanted ceiling. Three large, black, leather armchairs. Stone fireplace, long mahogany drinking table.

Severus sighed before sitting in one of the armchairs, his companions should arrive shortly.

"Winky," He said to the empty room.

In a matter of seconds a house elf appeared with a small pop.

"You requested Winky, sir?" The elf said bowing.

"Yes, please bring us something to eat and drink," Severus said before the creature popped out of the room.

He didn't wait long for the elf to bring him back what he requested, he smiled happily noticing the fruit, cucumber cream cheese sandwiches, roast beef cream cheese sandwiches and coffee. Just what he needed to start some research.

Severus poured himself some coffee, grabbed a cucumber sandwich, sat back and waited.

It wasn't long before the fireplace in the room turned green, spitting out two people.

"Remus, Lucius." Severus said inclining his head. "Please have a seat."

"What is this about Severus? You said it was urgent," Lucius said pouring himself some coffee and grabbing a banana.

"As much as it pains me to say this. I fear I need some help with a rather large problem," Severus said watching Remus pore himself some coffee and pick up a roast beef sandwich.

"Is this about Hermione?," Remus said, the sandwich poised halfway to his mouth.

"I am afraid so," Severus answered.

Lucius put down his sandwich and looked at the two with confusion in his eyes.

"What is the matter? Fang got to her? Is she pregnant?," Lucius asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Not exactly Lucius," Remus said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lucius glanced at Remus before looking at Severus. "Explain," he said in a low tone.

"Hermione, the dog, Is actually Hermione, the human. She was cursed with the _Aeternus__Pectus__Bestia_ curse during the summer," Severus began.

"_Aeternus__Pectus__Bestia._" Lucius whispered. "How?"

"That is what we were wondering, among other things," Remus spoke up.

"You see there are only two books with that curse in them. And both owners are known," Severus began taking in Lucius' stiff shoulders and set jaw. "You and Albus."

There was a silent pause in the room.

"Just what are you saying Severus?," Lucius said with ice in his voice.

"I am saying that you let your crazed sister in law into your Library, where she found the book." Severus snapped. "But we want to know who was with her during that time. Some one beat Hermione in her dog form, a death eater."

Lucius looked at him, assessing. His posture relaxed enough for him to start drinking his coffee again.

"Well lets see, Cissy is the only one that was with Bella when she went into the library. But as you know, she passed away right after the war, her neck was ripped open," Lucius said crossing his legs.

Severus closed his eyes, recalling Hermione's memories. "It certainly sounded like a male, the person who attacked her. The voice was gravely hoarse, but not too deep." Severus took a deep breath.

"Cissy's voice was deep Severus. Deeper then any female I know. She could have pulled off being a male. How tall?," Lucius said uncrossing his legs and leaning forward.

Remus sat with a still back, watching Severus and Lucius interact.

"Not sure, I am seeing this from a dogs perspective. But maybe about, 5'7." He answered his eyes finally opening.

Lucius sighed. "It is possible," He said before sitting back.

"There is another thing you should know. Hermione, dog Hermione, fought back. She attacked the person. It looked like she got them in the throat. But I can't be sure." Severus said laying back.

"Hermione is a dog now. If you still have something that Smells like Cissy Lucius then Hermione will be able to tell us just by the scent if she was the person that attacked her." Remus said after several moments of silence.

The other two looked at him. "Of course, I almost forgot," Severus said.

"How else can I help Severus?," Lucius said in a softer voice.

"We need to create, or find, a counter curse. We need to bring Hermione back to her human body," Severus said handing Lucius a sandwich.

"Alright. Where do we begin," Lucius said, knowing Remus was ready to help.

"A book," Severus said.

The group watched as the bare walls bubbled, watched as shelves appeared along the walls. They smiled as the shelves magically filled with books. Lots and lots of books.

"I love this room," Remus smiled, taking in the sights.

"It is certainly convenient," Lucius responded watching Severus run his hands lovingly over the spines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week seemed to fly by, everyone was figuring out their schedules and seeing what they could get away with.

Hermione helped out in the potions classroom daily. She was having fun being intimidating. Most of the students were fearful of her, while others tried to play tricks on her.

After the third class where a student attempted to change the color of her fur she had enough.

It was not dignified to have a coat streaked in lime green.

Hermione shook herself and growled at the boy who decided green was her color.

The boy shrunk back in his chair, wand still peeking out of his sleeve.

In the blink of the eye, Hermione had the boys wand in her mouth. Spitting it out she looked at him and cast a silent spell.

Suddenly he was in the air, hanging by his ankles. His shirt riding up, exposing his white, weak stomach and chest.

Just then Severus walked over.

"A new ornament for my classroom, Professor?" He asked petting her on her head.

She let out a short part that sounded like "Yup."

Severus chuckled then walked away, checking the cauldrons on the other side of the room.

Hermione watched him walk away before turning back to the dangling student and smirking.

She magically moved him into the center of the room where he twisted lazily back and forth.

Hermione changed her fur color to strikes of dark purple before continuing her stroll around the room, an evil smirk on her face.

The other students in the room stayed silent and concentrated on their work, casting glances at the boy hanging upside down.

Hermione had placed a silencing charm on him, he was yelling and it annoyed her, before putting him in the middle of the room.

"Bottle your potion samples and bring them to the front of the room," Severus said once the bell rang.

Hermione sat, watching the students make a fast exit, not once turning back to their fellow student.

"Well, you should let Mr. Pratt down, our next class shall be arriving soon, and he should be getting to the hospital wing. He is looking a little purple." Severus chuckled standing behind her.

Hermione turned her head up to him and whined. 'Do I have to.' she thought.

Just then the next class filed into the room and stopped.

Hermione turned around and growled, undoing the silencing charm on the bat like student.

"Let me down! Please! My head." He sobbed.

The students crawled to their seats, shaking.

"Hello class." Severus said menacingly.

"Sir? What Happened to Thomas?" A girl in the back stuttered.

"Ah. Mrs Charism. Young Mr. Pratt here made a grave mistake," Severus said petting Hermione's head. "Mr. Pratt would you care to tell the room what you did."

"I... I charmed Professor Hermione's hair lime green." The boy sobbed. "Then she hung me upside down, and silenced me."

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head before letting him down slowly. She then looked up at Severus and whined.

"Yes pet, you can take him to the hospital wing." Severus said before turning to the class.

Hermione levitated the sobbing boy to the hospital wing, a smirk on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LM ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius sat on the desk watching students file in for his last class of the day. Remus was standing in the front of the room.

His eyes caught on the Weasley girl. She had grown a lot in the past few years. No longer was she thin and flat. A woman's body took the child's place. With a full chest, and shapely hips. Lucius sighed and tore his eyes away from her.

They could hear the whispers of the students.

"She really did that!" "Just like the witch she was named after, what a temper." "I hear he is dead."

Remus looked at him a small smirk on his lips and Lucius smirked back before shaking his head.

"Alright Class. Listen up." Remus said in a commanding tone. "Today we will be starting our dueling practice."

"You will be split into pairs according to capability, and to do that, each of you will duel against one of us," Lucius said, with a smirk.

At this announcement the students started whispering.

"So, if you will all please line up against the wall," Remus said watching the students get to their feet before vanishing the desks.

"Now we are going to duel one at a time, and this will take several classes. I want each of you to watch how we fight, both Professor Lupin, myself and the student that is dueling," Lucius said, making sure each student understood what was going on.

As the consecutive "Yes sir's." Went through the room Lucius stepped back, letting Remus duel first.

"Mr. Greenbean you are up." Remus said pulling out his wand.

Lucius watched as the duel started up, before his eyes were drawn back to the Weasley girl.

'What was her name again.' He though watching her take in the fight.

'Ah yes. Ginerva. Such a beautiful name.' He thought watching her shift on her feet.

He turned back to the duel just as Remus blasted the poor child off his feet.

"Mrs. Weasley you are next." Remus said, stepping back.

'Ah this should be fun.' Lucius thought stepping up to duel with the girl.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Word had gotten around the school by dinner. Hermione smirked at some of the things she heard, but was pleased when people gave her a wide birth.

She had put up with the students for too long, they were annoying dunderheads. She vowed that once she became human again, she would make sure she was not that stupid!

She sat at her place at the large dinning room table. Severus on one side, Remus on the other.

The three were talking with each other, about her, and not even including her. I mean sure. She was a dog, but she could still communicate, with Severus, when he was in her head. Which he wasn't at the moment. But that didn't mean that they could ignore her.

She sighed before deciding if they were going to ignore her, then she would have some fun.

Silently she turned all their chicken breasts into little bunny rabbits. Their wine into water, and their robes a bright pink.

The three stopped talking at the same time the hall went quiet.

The first chuckle came from the headmaster as he took in the sight of their astonished faces. They were all looking at the little bunny rabbits on their plates and the pink sleeves of their robes.

"Severus, Remus, Lucius, you should be ashamed of your selves. Eating little baby bunnies." Dumbledore tutted.

The three turned and looked at him as the hall burst into laughter.

"Albus. Take the charms off now." Severus was seething**.**

"Oh my dear boy, I didn't put the charms on your meal, or your robes. So you will have to look elsewhere for a cure." Albus said before returning to his chicken breast.

Hermione let out a bark of laughter, followed by another. The only laughter she could make.

The three turned glaring eyes on her, but she couldn't help it.

"Hermione." Remus warned.

"Change our robes now," Lucius said in a low slow voice.

Hermione nodded her head before changing the charm to a glittery rainbow pattern.

The men gasped letting out startled sounds of disgust.

The hall erupted in more laughter.

Hermione ran for it, barking happily all the way out of the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~~~

_Sooo What do you think?_

_Isis_

Review Replys

haldirsxlover001 – Haha. I am sorry. But dreams are good! :D Thank you for reviewsing! I am always happy to make my views happy! :D

Eynelys13 – Haha! Thank you! Thought, I don't do the smut every chapter, that would be a little to much I think! Lol!

Brooklynsam3 – Haha thank you! I love my dirty mind as well, though it doesn't turn off very easy, makes a lot of people look at me funny.

Night Vistion1 – Yes, he couldn't be made about her not telling him that she was cursed, she couldn't. And Severus seems like a jealous man, well has the potential to be a jealous man! :D Happy you like it.

Neverest – O now really! You can't be speechless! You have read all my stories, surly this isn't the first time you have read my dirty mind at work! :D Though, this may be the first threesome I have done. I am getting better at writing the slash though. It is hard trying to write man on man. Thank you as always for the review! :D

Hemeophage – haha no, I do not write out my story before hand. I average about a chapter a day once I start a new story, which is why I try to stick to a 2000 word minimum. :D

McNastry4Slytherins - Thank you! She is a lot more, open, as a dog, makes he more funny! :D Thank you for the review!

Melinda James – Haha! I am sorry for frying your brain! I didn't mean to! I swear! But I guess, looking at my other stories, I have made this one a tad more... steamy as you say! But no worries! I gave you a chapter to unfry your brain! Thank you for the review! Always great hearing from you! :D

Toriashley – Haha thank you! Hope I didn't shock you to awfully bad! :D

LightBoothGoddess – Thank you! I am happy you like it!


	7. Spider Web

_Hey sorry for taking a few days to get this to you, my youngest pup keeps displacing his hips, we had to make an emergency trip to the vet hospital about an hour and a half away. _

_Thank__you__as__always__to__my__wonderful__beta_**aliasmel1**

_But here it is! The latest chapter!_

_Tell me what you think!_

_Your Devoted Author_

_Isis_

_(disclaimer, anything you recognize I don't own) – I realized I hadn't put this in for a while and should have._

~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione slowed once she made it to the other side of the great lake. She could see three black figures on the other side, standing still.

She smiled to herself, happy she didn't have to deal with three of them at once.

Turning around she stopped short. Remus was leaning against a tree, smirking at her. His black robes blowing around in the snow speckled wind.

Hermione shrunk back. Whimpering.

He was an alpha for a reason, the look in his eyes made her submit to him, completely.

"Hermione. My dear." He began walking towards her. "You should know, you can't out run a werewolf. Even a werewolf in his human form." His voice was smooth, velvety. 

Hermione whimpered, pressing herself fully into the ground.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Its okay little girl," Remus said crouching down and petting her head.

Hermione couldn't think right. He was in complete alpha mode. If Hermione was a human at that moment she would have creamed herself. She whined again, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't worry. The others got stopped by Albus. You only have me to deal with at the moment." Remus standing back up. "I won't do anything to you while you are a dog, pet."

Hermione looked at him and whined in a questioning manner.

"I can pay you back better when you are a human," Remus said, chuckling. "It would be more fun as well. Until then, you are safe from me."

Hermione stood up, shaking the snow off her fur she looked at him questioningly, then looked at the trail in the woods.

"You want to run with me?" Remus asked.

Hermione barked happily nodding her head.

"Alright, lets go." Remus chuckled before starting to jog.

Hermione barked before following.

~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~

"Lucius, Severus, Remus." Severus and Lucius turned around at the voice, Remus had already run ahead.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted chancing a last look around, trying to see Hermione and/or Remus.

"Thank you. An old man can't keep up with the youngsters like you," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I took off the charms on your robes before you left the great hall, but I am asking you very politely... Where is Remus?" Albus asked in confusion.

"He was gone before we even got out the door, Headmaster," Lucius answered with a sneer.

Albus gave them both a questioning look.

"Werewolf." Severus and Lucius answered in bored voices.

"Ah. Yes. I forgot. Well, as I was saying. Do not do anything dangerous, or that will make her cry. We do not need an upset Hermione dog on our hands," Albus said in a commanding voice.

The other two exchanged glances.

"Yes headmaster. I quite understand," Lucius said distractedly.

"We do not wish to make her cry Headmaster. Just make her a little paranoid," Severus began.

"Teach her a lesson. Show her not to underestimate us." Lucius finished.

Albus looked at both of them for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Well then have a wonderful night. And wear something warm. Its snowing," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye before walking off.

The two looked at each other before looking at the sky and swearing. It was indeed snowing. In September. How outrageous.

Severus turned and looked out over the lake one last time. The wind and snow had kicked up so much that he couldn't see very far.

Shaking his head and sighing, he and Lucius returned to the warmth of the castle.

~~~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~

Ginny sat in Gryffindor tower with her head resting against the window.

She had been back at school for a week now and it was passing by awfully slow.

Ron was still in the hospital wing. Harry wasn't really talking to her, and Hermione wasn't around.

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw two black figures exiting the forest.

Ginny sat up a little higher and squinted. It looked like a human and an animal.

Ginny sighed, figuring it was the new Potions assistant and the Potions master himself. She didn't understand why they named a dog after Hermione.

Ginny had no problem with dogs, she liked them, she actually wanted one. But Hermione had always seemed like more of a cat girl. She had Crookshank's as a familiar. Now naming a cat after Hermione. That seemed way more likely.

Ginny sighed as her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten much at the feast. The rumors going around the dinner table had made her have a new respect for Hermione the dog. A smile lit her face as she remembered the changing robes of the 'Three Studketeers'. They were the most handsome teachers at Hogwarts. And all happened to be bachelors.

Ginny grinned remembering the astonished look on Professor Malfoy's face. He had gasped, and his face had turned into one of disdain for a split second there before slipping back into his mask. She couldn't help but remember how handsome his face looked when in motion. When showing emotion.

Ginny's stomach growled again. "Alright, alright. We will get some food in you." She said poking her stomach.

Grabbing her robe, she left Gryffindor tower hoping to see no one on her way to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~ LM ~~~~~~~

Lucius was still a little angry at Hermione when he came across the most interesting sight.

He watched as the Red head twisted in mid air. It looked like she had gotten caught in a big spider web.

The web was translucent and slowly pulling her arms and legs apart. She was swearing up the devil and twisting around like a worm. He couldn't help but smirk at some of the things coming out of her little mouth.

"You little mother fuckers. I am going to so get them for this. Why in the world would they make such a thing. Who put this here. Fred, George! Be prepared to die. I will kill you. Get me out of here." She was ranting, trying her hardest to get free.

Lucius was in the shadows still, just watching her struggle. It looked like she had almost gotten to the wand in her pocket. Oh yes there she got it.

"Diffindo." She shouted aiming for the robes.

Lucius eyes almost popped out of his head when her cutting spell missed the web and ripped her clothing to shreds.

"Aww FUCK!" She screamed trying harder and harder to move around.

Lucius couldn't help but look at her full breasts, small waist, and large hips. He watched as the web wrapped around the skin of her stomach, her legs, her chest. It seemed that it was activated by skin. 'Interesting. That could be fun.' He thought to himself watching her wand fall to the ground.

"FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!" She screamed almost completely immobile now. Suddenly her muscles loosened. And her head hung. "Why does this always happen to me." He heard her whisper in a small voice.

Lucius' heart gave a small tug. It would be cruel of him to leave her there for someone else to come along, and possible hurt her.

Shaking his head, Lucius made up his mind and stepped into the light.

He watched Ginny's head jerk up. It took her a moment, but once she realized who it was she blushed from her chest all the way up to her hair line.

"Pro-Pro-Professor." She gasped trying once again to get loose. This time only halfheartedly. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

He just raised his eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This, this isn't what it looks like! I swear! I. It. A prank. I was hungry. And I am going to Kill Fred and George for inventing this stupid thing!" She finished with a scream.

Lucius just let out a chuckle before pointing his wand at the web.

"Finite Incantatem." He said lazily watching as the web started to shrink.

He stepped closer to her hanging form, after he put his wand away, hopping to catch her when the threads finally gave way.

She was just looking at him with a strange light in her eyes.

The threads finally released her naked body and she dropped. Lucius caught her in one move before setting her on the floor.

In a show totally out of character for the blonde, he took his outer robes of and laid them over her shoulders.

Ginny grabbed the end and wrapped them around herself. "Thank you sir." She said, her cheeks growing red again.

"You were headed to the kitchen's?" Lucius asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Y-yes. I was hungry." Ginny said, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Well come along. The kitchen's are closed this time at night." Lucius said walking away.

Ginny watched him for a moment before quickly following.

Lucius didn't turn around as he made his way to his rooms. He could hear her bare feet padding on the ground behind him and smiled.

He didn't know why he was doing this. Students were allowed in teachers rooms, a relationship was allowed, but it had to be quite, if not secretive.

Lucius stopped in front of a painting of a black horse grazing.

"Hello Ares." Lucius purred at the painting watching the horse lift his head and neigh. "Yes that's a good boy. May I please enter the chambers?" Lucius crooned laying a hand against the painting. The horse leaned his head against the hand before the portrait opened.

"Wow." Ginny spoke behind him before hustling in.

"Please have a seat." Lucius said pointing to his living area.

He watched as Ginny took in the dark green rug, wood walls, floor to ceiling book cases, brown leather armchairs and couch. The dark black rug by the fire, and the dark wood drink tables, before she curled up in a chair.

Lucius smiled thinking she fit in perfectly with his décor.

"It is beautiful." Ginny whispered. "But there are no doors."

"Thank you." Lucius said nodding his head once. "What can I get you to drink? To eat?" He said ignoring her comment about the doors.

Ginny blushed again. "Um, what ever you have is fine. I was..." She blushed even darker.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to say.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I have a bit of a sweet tooth. I was going to have a small sandwich, then some chocolate cake." She finished with a blush.

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "I should have known." He let his eyes roam her small form before walking over to the bookcase closest to the fireplace.

He pulled out a small green leather book and laughed at the small gasp that left her mouth.

"I was wondering where all your doors where." Ginny said in awe watching him move around the room beyond the wall.

"Yes, I happen to like my privacy, and it is fun to watch people guess books to go to the loo." Lucius said coming back with a white button up shirt and a pair of black boxers.

He watched Ginny as her face changed and smiled. The girl was upset about his comment, interesting.

"Of course the only people to ever enter my rooms would be my son, his lover, the headmaster, the werewolf, and Severus. Here, you can wear these while I make us some late dinner. I am sure neither of us actually ate anything tonight." He said with a small sneer.

"Thank you sir! May I, um, use your restroom?" Ginny said blushing again.

Lucius smirked at her blush before walking to the bookcase on the other side of the fireplace. He pulled out a little black book and motioned her forward.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me, I will leave the door open for you." He said before shutting the door.

Lucius walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a little red leather book. He left the door opened as promised before starting to make some lemon chicken with garlic potatoes and sweet butter corn. All the while wondering what the hell he was doing, and why he didn't feel inclined to stop.

~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~

Severus paced his champers. He wanted to know where she was. Why she hadn't come back yet. If she was going to come back.

He sighed checking the time again. 11:59.

"Where is she." He grumbled to himself.

A moment later the door opened and she trotted in, snow covering her fur.

Severus watched as she shook, wishing he could be mad at her for staying out so late, but knowing it wasn't any use.

The door shut behind her as she walked over to him.

"Hello pet." He purred petting her head. "I missed you. You shouldn't have stayed out so late."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, whining a little to let him know she was sorry for making him worry.

"Its okay, lets get you dried off them go to bed. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday, we get to sleep in," Severus said with a chuckle. "At least for a little while."

Severus cast a drying charm on her before they moved to the bedroom.

He changed while she crawled under the covers and got comfortable.

Severus climbed into bed a little while later. Shut the lights off and snuggled up to her.

Hermione smiled at the familiarity of it. For the last few months this was how they slept. She was happy it didn't change when he found out who she was, but she couldn't help but think about what would happen when she was human again. Would she sleep like this with him, talk, love as freely as now.

Hermione shook her head before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.

~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~

_So Happy thanksgiving if you are celebrating it. If not then HAPPY THURSDAY! _

_So tell my what you think Please!_

_Isis_

Review Reply

LadyBookworm80 – Thank you! I was hopping to get a few laughs from it! :D

Hemeophage – Thank you! It is always good to hear from you!

Haldirsxlover001 – Thank you! Kinda like a barking whine. I think. I have never actually seen a dog laugh. I like angst 98% of the time. But the other 2% I like humor! :D

McNastry4Slytherins – Thank you! Haha! Glad you liked it! I think they would look... Interesting. In Rainbow robes. And that boy had it coming! Haha! :D

Night Vision1 – Haha O yes, She is going to get a lot of payback for the Robes. I wouldn't say Remus is going to go easy, just be more privet about how, and when, he gets her back! Lol!

Death Eaters Rule – Haha thank you! Gasp! You can't read this during school O heck, what am I saying, that is all I did in school to! Haha! And I past no problem! :D

Melinda James – Thank you! :D This chapter started the relationship between Ginny and Lucius. It was fun to write! :D

Neverest – Thank you again for the wonderful review! I am happy to make you laugh! I know Sparklry rainbow! So fitting them! Haha! It is easy to be tough when you are such a cute puppy! I can't wait to read what I do next either haha!


	8. Explanations

_Hey Everyone! Two chapters in one day! That's how much I want to say sorry! Sorry it is a tad short. I got tired! :D_

_Thank__you__as__always__to__my__wonderful__beta_**aliasmel1**_who__edited__this__even__though__she__was__sicker__then__a__dog!_

_Your devoted author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~~

Ginny walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. The web had left her all sticky and icky.

The room smelled delicious. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Chicken, lemons, and garlic. Her mouth watered.

"I was wondering if I was going to have to come in and save you." Lucius said bringing out two plates and setting them on the drinking table before walking back to the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink? This icebox gives me anything I want, muggle or otherwise." Lucius yelled from the kitchen.

Ginny thought for a moment before deciding alcohol wouldn't be to big of a problem. "Some Mikes hard Pink Lemonade please."

"What in the world is this?" Lucius asked coming out with two bottles of lemonade.

"Its a muggle drink I found this summer. It is yummy." Ginny said taking a swig and sighing. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome. Now eat up, That cake will be done after dinner, but you should still eat." Lucius said cutting into his juicy chicken.

Ginny smiled before taking a bite of the chicken. She closed her eyes and moaned. It was the best food she had tasted in a while.

She opened her eyes when Lucius laughed.

"Its really good," Ginny said, taking another bite.

"Thank you," Lucius said with a smirk.

The two ate dinner in relative silence. Ginny had drank three bottles worth of lemonade by the time her meal was done, and she was feeling it. Her limbs were heavy and her head felt fuzzy, but happily so.

She looked up to see Lucius watching her. His eyes were dark and a smirk was playing on his lips.

"You look tired" He stated.

Ginny looked up at him, smiled, and blushed. "A little. But a good tired." She slurred a little.

Lucius lifted his eyebrow at her, the smirk still on his lips.

"You know if you smirk too much, your lips will stay like that," Ginny said, with a giggle.

Ginny got up and swayed a little bit. "You are cute. You know. All the girls. They call you a Studkateer." She giggled before blobbing down beside him on the couch. "You. Professors Snape and Lupin." Ginny giggled again.

Lucius looked at her, humor in his eyes. "My dear, I think it is time you went to bed." He said in her ear silkily.

Ginny shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear and moaned.

"Okay. If you insist." Ginny slurred still giggling.

"Yes my dear. I insist. Up with you." Lucius said, picking her up.

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder, and breathed in his scent.

"You smell like chocolate," She mumbled licking his neck. "Yum, Chocolate and strawberries."

Lucius closed his eyes, willing his erection to go down. The feel of her tongue on his neck made him bite back a moan.

He walked to a bookcase and pulled out a little purple leather book before walking into the spare bedroom.

"Don't make me sleep alone professor," Ginny said licking his neck again. "You taste yummy." She whispered in his ear.

Lucius sat her on the bed, pulled the blankets up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Good night Professor." She whispered before rolling over and promptly falling asleep.

"Good night Ginerva," Lucius whispered backing out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stretched out before getting out of bed and shaking.

"What are you doing up! Its Saturday." Severus grumbled from the other side of the bed.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head before walking around to his side of the bed.

She sat, looking at him for a few moments before barking, grabbing the blankets and yanking them off him.

Severus shrieked when the cold air hit his naked chest.

"You witch!" He gasped trying to find the covers.

Hermione barked again before grabbing his Pajama pants and pulling.

"Stop it you! I haven't my coffee yet!" He grumbled, fighting her.

Hermione pulled harder, growling playfully. She shook her head hoping to dislodge him when she heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing.

Hermione stepped back, part of Severus' pants still in her jaws.

She looked past his tone chest to the jutting morning erection he had.

He was long, thick and beautiful. He was huge. Hermione's jaw dropped as he stood up, making his erection look even bigger.

"If you wanted to see me Hermione, all you had to do was ask." Severus said crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. "Of course, I would have told you to ask me again when you were human," he added as an after though.

Hermione couldn't help but stare. He was huge. Bigger than Remus, not by much. And that was saying something, Remus was large.

Hermione gulped. Wishing for the thousands time that she were human.

"Well I am going to take a shower. I suggest you pull yourself together before we exit our rooms," Severus said walking away.

Hermione watched him walk away, eyes on his ass. He was delicious.

"Oh yes, I have a meeting today after lunch, so you will be on your own," Severus said before shutting the door to the bathroom.

Hermione stood still for several moments before shaking herself and walking into the living room they shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~

Severus walked into the room of requirements after lunch that day hopeful that they would get somewhere that day.

After a few moments the fire turned green. Remus and Lucius stepped out.

"Remus. Lucius," He greeted.

"Severus," They echoed.

"Lucius and I have done some research, and we think the best way we can help her is to go about this two different ways. A potion and a charm," Remus said putting some plans down on the table.

Severus picked up the papers. He scanned them Quickly. "Yes, I do believe you are right. But the potion you have mentioned that you need to complete the charm you have mentioned would be exceedingly difficult to create. It would take 2 months of brewing, and a few more of testing before we could even combine it with the charm," He said after a few moments.

"If you see here Severus." Lucius said pointing to the papers "The Potion shouldn't work without the charm, and the charm shouldn't work without the potion, they are combined."

Severus looked at it for a moment before nodding and agreeing.

"Do you have all the supplies you need?" Remus asked.

"I have everything but her blood. But I think we can get that easy enough," Severus said double checking the list.

"It looks like it is missing a few ingredients. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Let me run a few calculations," He said sitting down at one of the tables provided by the table. **(Should****the****last****table****be****room?)**

Remus and Lucius looked at each other before sitting down at another table and working out the charm.

~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~

Hermione wandered throughout the school, making sure no one was fighting, and no trouble was being started.

She was passing by the entrance to Lucius' chambers when the door opened and out walked Ginny wearing a transfigured white dress.

Hermione stopped short, as did Ginny.

"This isn't what it looks like," Ginny stuttered out.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow before shaking her head.

Making a split decision, she grabbed the edge of Ginny's dress and walked her to the headmasters office.

"Wait please! Don't get him fired!" Ginny begged when they stopped in front of the gargoyles.

Hermione looked at her, Closed her eyes and thought about a quill and paper.

Ginny watched wide eyed as the quill started writing on the paper.

_I am not taking you in for being in Lucius's chambers. I. Dumbledore, and I that is, have a few things to tell you. It is to hard keeping this up, so this is the last warning. Do not say anything about where I found you. Don't think about it. Don't think about his chambers, or anything else. I found you in the library. Understand._

Hermione opened her eyes in time to see Ginny nodding.

Hermione looked at each gargoyle and the staircase opened for them, letting them up.

"Ah, Good to see you my dears, what can I do for you on this lovely day?" Dumbledore said, from behind the desk.

Hermione barked at him thinking 'Tell her Albus. She is my best friend, she needs to know.'

Dumbledore looked at Ginny before looking back at Hermione Sharply.

"Don't you think it would be better to go for a long walk?" He asked in a commanding voice.

Hermione growled. 'No Albus. She deserves to know. And Now.' she thought.

"As you wish. I am not sure this is a good idea though," Albus stated before turning to Ginny.

Ginny looked back and forth between them with wide eyes.

"Whats going on?" She asked nervously.

"Well my dear. This may be a bit of a shock to you. And I don't know how else to tell you this but Hermione is with us right now," He began.

"Yes I know, she is right beside me." Ginny said, in confusion.

"No, I mean your friend, the one who went missing this summer. She is beside you," Albus said gently.

Ginny looked at him for a moment before looking at Hermione.

"How?" She managed.

"She was Cursed. A very Powerful, dark curse," He stated sadly.

"Why don't you just reverse it then?" Ginny asked like it was something simple.

Hermione let out a snort making them both look at her.

"There is no known cure," Dumbledore stated.

Ginny gasped tears in her eyes before launching herself at Hermione and pulling her into a hug.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave her as a dog forever!" Ginny said, close to tears.

"Well, we have a few people working on making a cure." Dumbledore said in a soft voice. "I haven't heard anything that suggest that they have made any progress, but I am hopeful."

"Who?" Ginny asked wiping the tears from her face.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione who nodded before answering.

"Lucius, Severus and Remus," He said.

Ginny gasped.

"Now, I suggest you two go get caught up. The weather is very nice outside!" Dumbledore said dismissing them

Hermione gave him a bark of thanks before walking with Ginny out of the room.

Once the door shut Dumbledore put his head in his hands.

"I hope for both of your sake Hermione that the men to find the cure. You would both be heartbroken to never talk to each other again."

~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~


	9. The cure

_Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter!_

_Thanks as always to my wonderful amazing Beta **aliasmel1!**_

_Your Devoted Author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~

"This can't be it. Its too simple. Way too simple," Severus muttered into the empty room.

He redid the calculations a fifth time before holding the papers up in front of him.

"I have found the cure," his whisper so soft he could just barley hear himself.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Ever since Ginny had found the truth, the two girls had gotten caught up. That was about a month ago. Halloween was just around the corner and two were in Hogsmead looking at Halloween dresses.

"I don't know Hermione. I can't find anything I want." Ginny sighed in frustration.

Hermione watched Ginny twirl in another gown. It was a masquerade Halloween ball.

Hermione looked through the stacks in another section and find a beautiful golden silk number.

Hermione barked Ginny over to take a look at the dress.

Ginny took it off the rack and ran a hand lovingly over the fabric. Hermione cocked her head to one side waiting for Ginny to look at her.

"Alright, I will try it on," Ginny said with a laugh watching Hermione's face.

Hermione watched patiently while Ginny changed again.

Ginny came out of the room looked awestruck. Hermione watched her stand in front of the mirror. It was a little off the shoulder, gold silk fitted dress. It had two thick straps of fabric low on her shoulders connected to a golden corset bodice. The back tied with a pretty gold ribbon and the skirt floated in golden silk fabric down to the floor.

"Its gorgeous," Ginny whispered.

Hermione took her in. It was gorgeous, more than gorgeous. With Ginny's auburn hair and ivory skin, it was the perfect fit. Hermione barked and nodded her head.

"Now, we need a mask, and shoes," Ginny said twirling in the dress.

Hermione thought for a moment, barked once and rushed off to find a mask she had seen earlier.

Finding the mask she was looking for Hermione ran back to the waiting Ginny who was still twirling in her dress. Hermione handed Ginny the mask.

"Oh this is gorgeous," Ginny whispered putting the mask up to her face.

Hermione looked at the mask. It was a nice gold mask with red trim, it went across her eyes and magically stuck so it wouldn't fall off. It had little swirls of red laced through the gold. It was simple, and complemented the dress perfectly.

"Now the shoes," Ginny said taking in the outfit. "Something simple, in either gold or this red," She said, pointing to the trim on the mask. "What do you think? One for red two for gold."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, some simple gold slippers would go good. She knew just the right ones.

Hermione barked three times, leaving Ginny standing in front of the mirror confused.

Hermione rushed back to Ginny who spotted her right away, and dropped the gold slippers at her feet.

Ginny toed them on and smiled.

"Perfect! Oh Hermione! Thank you, thank you! This is perfect!" Ginny squealed before bending down and giving Hermione a big hug.

Hermione and Ginny left the store a little while later, the outfit shrunken and in Ginny's Pocket.

~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~

"Expecto Patronum" He uttered watching a silver panther slide out of the end of his wand.

His patronus had changed after the war. He had let go of his guilt and had embraced himself, thus his patronus had changed.

"Please Inform Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy that they are to come to the meeting spot immediately please," He informed the panther before it padded off.

Severus sat back in his chair and downed three fingers worth of brandy.

~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~

Ginny had just returned to the school, Hermione had gone back to her chambers and Ginny was on her way up to Gryffindor tower when she ran into, literally, something solid.

"Umph," She muttered falling backwards.

She didn't make it to the floor for the thing that she had crashed into had wrapped its arms around her.

"Well, look what I caught." The thing whispered in her ear.

Ginny shivered. Her pants grew wet. She tried to compose herself before speaking.

"Sir?" She asked with a tiny whimper.

"Hello Ginerva. Where were you going in such a rush?" Lucius whispered in her ear, holding her close still.

"I bought a dress for the ball," Ginny whispered.

"Ahh, I see. You wanted to get it to your rooms. The ball is a week away. You waited until the last moment didn't you?" He purred running his thumbs over her arms

"Yesss. Yess sir," Ginny stuttered closing her eyes. "I couldn't find anything until today." She sighed, leaning into him.

"Ahh, It must be good then," Lucius whispered burying his face in her hair and breathing in deep.

Ginny moaned leaning into him.

"Ahem?" A voice said making them break apart and search for the sound.

Lucius spotted a silver panther playing in the air.

"Severus," Lucius grumbled as the panther purred.

"You are requested in the meeting place. He has found something important," The panther purred in a voice similar to Severus before fading away.

Ginny stood there in awe, confusion, and frustration.

Lucius turned to her. "I am sorry my dear, but I have a few matters to attend to." He said grasping her hand.

"I look forward to seeing you at the ball. Until then." He bowed low, kissing her hand before walking off.

Ginny stared after him, her mouth open. She picked the hand up he had kissed and placed her lips against it in a perfect mould of his.

"Until then my dear Lucius," Ginny whispered into the empty hall way.

~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~~

The door burst open as an angry Lucius strode in.

"Was it really that important Severus?" He spat Angrily ,sitting down in the Chair beside Remus.

"Yes," Severus said handing him a duplicate copy like the one Remus was reading.

Severus watched the two of them reading, a smirk on his face.

"It can't be," Remus whispered looking up at Severus.

Severus smirked and waited for Lucius.

Lucius looked up at him. "You've found it," he said simply.

Severus nodded his head, a real smile lit up his lips.

"It is. I did," Severus said looking at each of them.

Remus looked down at the paper again before looking up at him. "You have everything you need?" He asked simply.

"No. I need the venom of Thestral." Severus said. "I can ask Hagrid if he has any to spare."

"Thats a good idea. How long will it take to brew?" Lucius asked.

"One moon cycle," Severus said simply.

"Tomorrows the Full Moon. Can you start it tomorrow or will you have to wait until the new moon?" Remus asked.

"I can start it tomorrow, then it will be completed by the next full moon." Severus said.

"Well, if that is all. I am off to find a red head," Lucius said, standing up and heading out of the room.

"Remus," Severus said when the door had shut after Lucius.

"Yes?" Remus asked looking away from the fire to him.

"How... That is to say... What. Are you intentions concerning Hermione," Severus asked with a sigh.

"My intentions?" Remus repeated in a bland voice.

Severus Nodded.

"Well." Remus sighed after several moments. "I love her Severus. I have for a while."

Severus looked at him, trying to tell if he was pulling his leg.

"I do as well," Severus said simply.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked.

"She wants us both," Severus said, looking into the fire.

"Of course she does," Remus said not at all surprised. "I mean what do the two of us do. You and me?"

Severus looked at him. "I don't know," He stated before turning back to the fire.

Remus turned and looked into the fire. Wondering when the answer was going to find him.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had gotten back from Shopping with Ginny to empty chambers. She sighed wondering where he was.

Hermione sighed before walking over to one of their many book shelves.

She didn't want to read though. She had read all the books in her and Severus' personal library.

'Well.' She thought to herself. 'I guess I will patrol the halls.'

Hermione walked out of the dungeons making her way in her usual route to the astronomy tower. There was always someone up their who wasn't supposed to be.

Hermione greeted a few paintings with a bark or a nod of her head.

She came to the astronomy tower door and stopped to listen. There was someone in there, that was for sure. And they were doing something.

Hermione slowly opened the door to see two people she never thought she would see together.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were rolling around on the floor. Both men were naked, and both had erections.

"Oh Harry!" Draco cried while Harry pushed himself deep into Draco's tight hole.

"Oh gods Draco. You are so tight. Fuck." Harry breathed before capturing Draco's lips in a kiss.

Hermione couldn't move. She was trapped in her spot.

"Fuck Harry, faster!" Draco Called, his nails scratching down Harry's back.

Harry complied, no longer able to speak.

Hermione watched as Harry reached down and grasped Draco's hard cock.

"Come for me baby." Harry crooned his hand pumping in time to the thrust of his hips.

Draco cried out as he came hard and long. "Harry. Oh God Harry."

Hermione backed out of the room, turn and ran.

'Oh my god. Oh my god.' Was the only thing on her mind as she raced to the safety of her rooms.

~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~

Severus had come back to an empty room. He expected Hermione back by then.

He walked around, wand out, when the door burst open with a bang against the opposite wall.

"Hermione," He said in confusion, taking in her wide eyed stance.

She barked at him and cocked her head, blinking her eyes. An invitation.

Severus wasted no time entering his mind. He watched her shopping trip with Ginny, saw her emotions.

She wanted to get dressed up and go to the ball as well.

'Ginny was going to be beautiful. Lucius would approve' Severus thought.

'There's more.' Hermione answered in her head.

Severus skimmed through the way back, the empty rooms, her browsing the books, and the walk to the astronomy tower.

'What's this?' He asked listening to the sounds behind the door.

Hermione's only answer was to open the door.

Severus watched the two boys rolling around on the floor with wide eyes.

When the memory was over he pulled out of Hermione's mind and sat still.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

Hermione looked at him. His eyes wide, shallow breathing and open mouth.

He looked funny. So unlike the Severus Snape that she was used to. She snorted.

He turned to look at her slowly.

"That was not Funny," He whispered.

Hermione snorted again and nodded her head.

Severus slowly got out of his chair and walked to her shaking form.

"I will show you funny witch," He said before waving his wand at Hermione.

Hermione looked down at herself.

Her fur was Silver and Green, striped.

She looked at him, looked at herself, then looked at him before smirking.

She closed her eyes and tried to magic away the dye.

She opened her eyes and took in the smirk on Severus' face.

She looked down at herself and her jaw dropped.

"Its Permanent for a week Hermione," Severus crooned.

Hermione looked at him and growled.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it?" Severus said with a laugh before running off Hermione hot on his heals.

~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~

_So What did you think!_

_Review Replys _

_Chapter 7 - _

_Eynelys13 – She has a little while as a dog, then a human she will be! And they were just running, hanging out, in the woods. It is the forbidden forest. Lol! Thank you for the Review!_

_Scarlettfire37 – Thank you! I have never read one either, So I thought it was a great New idea! Thank you for the review! :D_

_Hemeophage – I like Ginny and Lucius together, they make a fun pair! :D I hate the Harry Ginny Pairings and Hermione Ron pairings. Older guys are way better! Haha. Thank you for the review!_

_Breabba826 – Yes it going to become a RL/HG/SS story. :D Thank you for the review_

_McNastry4Slytherins – Haha thank you! I am sure they will get into something fun... I hope! :D_

_writeratheart007 – It wasn't that he would be mad at her for being a dog, but for the fact that she wouldn't try to tell him, or be able to tell him who she was when he let her into his home. Thank you, I am glad you like it!_

_Melinda James – Haha! Thank you! I can't wait to see what happens when the three get together either! :P_

_Chapter 8 Reviews - _

_Melinda James – Haha She does that is for sure! It is the only way/ Haha I know. She will sure be doing that a lot more... accidentally of course. Haha glad you like! :D_

_Hemeophage – Haha thank you! Glad you like it! _

_Misti D – Thank you for your review in chapter 6. I am glad you think it is unpredictable that is what I am going for! I am happy you like it! Haha the spider web was spur of the moment! Thank you! :D_

_Death Eaters Rule – thank you!_

_Neverest – Haha! I am happy to make your day happier! :D And Yes remus is a naughty wolfiekins. We wouldn't want it any other way now would we! :P_

_ryouxichigo-lover – Thank you! Glad you love it! :D_


	10. Mask Ball

_Here is the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! :D_

_Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta writer **aliasmel1**_

_Your Devoted Author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

It was a very stressful week, after the first day no-one had laughed at her dye job, but that didn't stop the rumours.

Hermione sighed. Tonight was the Halloween ball. She was going as a dog. Would be for the rest of her life.

Hermione laid down on the floor and watched Severus put on his dress robes and sighed.

"What's wrong Pet?" Severus asked looking at her.

Hermione looked at him, rolled her eyes and laid on her side.

"Ahh I see, you want to go to the ball, as something other then a dog?" Severus asked with a quirk of an eyeball.

Hermione snorted and closed her eyes willing the tears to go away.

"Well pet, Remus and I were digging around, and we found a spell." Severus began leaning down beside her.

Hermione picked her head up and looked at him.

"It doesn't last long. Until Midnight. And both Lupin and I have to do it at the same time. But it will restore you to your human form." Severus said laying a hand on her head.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Then barked, and motioned for him to enter her head.

Severus entered her head without a moment's hesitation.

'I am supposed to be dead.' Hermione thought.

'It's a masquerade.' Severus thought back.

'What will I wear?" Hermione thought.

'We will transfigure something for you.' Severus thought.

Hermione thoughts swirled around for a moment before she closed her eyes. Severus left her head, knowing what she wanted without her having to say anything.

~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~

Ginny stood in front of the mirror checking herself one last time. Everything was in place. She was going alone and all the other girls had left.

Ginny pinned half her curled hair with a red jewelled clip at the crest of her head, put her mask on and headed down stairs.

When she got to the common room it was empty. She took a deep breath and was about to exit the door when a silver peacock strutted into the room and stopped in front of her.

"Hello Ginerva, Would you please wait in Gryffindor Common Room. We have someone that you can bring," The Peacock uttered in a cocky voice before disappearing.

Ginny stared at it for a moment before understanding who it was. "Lucius," She whispered to the room before taking a seat by the fire.

~~~~~ SS~~~~~

"There I sent it. Now we must Hurry before she leaves," Lucius said to Severus.

"Okay. Hermione in you go," Severus said helping her stand.

"What about my Dress?" She whispered in fear.

"Don't worry about that," Remus piped in.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood into the green fire. "Gryffindor Common Room," She said in a clear voice, and in a whoosh she was gone.

Lucius followed a moment later.

Severus turned to Remus and shook his hand.

"Now we just have to wait for Cinderella at the ball," Severus said, with a smirk.

In a flurry of black robes the two were gone.

~~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~

Ginny stood as the fire turned green and a figure in a flowing Silver dress fell out.

Ginny had her wand pointed at the figure the moment it appeared, and she wasn't about to let her guard drop.

"Who are you," Ginny said, in a harsh voice.

The figure in question picked her head up and let out a big smile.

"Hey Gin," She whispered.

"Hermione." Ginny breathed dropping her wand she ran over to Hermione and helped her up as the fire turned green again.

Ginny took a quick glace at the blonde figure in the fireplace before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione! They cured you!" Ginny asked brushing off the silver dress.

"No. This is just temporary. Until Midnight. Then I am back in a dog," Hermione said, with a smile.

"Oh it is so good to see you!" Ginny screeched grabbing Ginny in a back breaking hug.

Hermione hugged her back just as hard. "Its good to be able to hug you!" Hermione cried.

"Alright. No more emotions. Its time for the ball," Lucius said, after a few more hugs.

The girls looked at him before laughing. Hermione took her silver and Green mask from Lucius and placed it on her face.

"Look we match!" She giggled pointing between her and Ginny.

Ginny took a look and laughed as well "Silver, Gold, Green, and Red! We do Match!" She snorted.

Lucius ushered the girls out, Ginny helping Hermione learn how to walk on two feet again.

"You know. I didn't think that it would be this hard to walk. It makes me miss being on four legs again." Hermione sighed after the third time she fell.

"You are getting better though." Ginny smiled helping Hermione right herself again.

Lucius followed behind, watching with an amused smirk on his face.

Ginny turned to him and gave him a glare. "If you are so bright, why don't you help us. You must know a spell to help a person walk," She said with her hands on her hips.

Lucius hid his amusement behind a smirk.

"As it so happens, I do. All you had to do is ask," Lucius purred before shooting Hermione with a spell.

Hermione stood up straight. "You guys couldn't have done that in the rooms?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You, my dear, Never asked," Lucius purred. "Now off we go." He motioned for them to walk ahead of him.

After the spell it was very easy for the girls to glide down to the ball together.

The doors were closed when they reached the stairs, but there were couples waiting to enter.

"Do you want to go together?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "What should our names be?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about that Ladies. I got the perfect names for you two," Lucius purred walking with them to the door elf.

Hermione, Lucius, and Ginny made it to the door in little time. The girls took a deep breath while Lucius talked to the elf.

"Now Entering Princess Aurora, accompanied by Princess Cinderella," The elf announced.

The hall turned to them in silence as they entered the room.

The girls walked into the middle of the silent room, both a little nervous.

"May I have this dance madam?" Remus asked walking to Hermione.

Hermione Giggled but gladly took his hand and Ginny was swept away by Lucius.

~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~

Severus stood in a dark corner watching the two girls swirl around in their professors arms. The students had whispered for a moment before starting to mutter among themselves.

He could hear their questions, responses and a few other things he didn't want to hear.

"They are hookers. Must be," A seventh year Gryffindor girl uttered in jealousy while her friend nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they would do a threesome?" A Ravenclaw questioned, to his pals.

"They sure do look great on the dance floor, silver and gold," A Hufflepuff sighed in appreciation.

"Are they the Professors dates, or can we get a turn?" A Slytherin muttered, mouth watering.

Severus walked by them all. It was soon his turn to dance with the beautiful Hermione. Remus would be switching to Ginny and Lucius would be patrolling. They wanted to make sure that the girls were protected.

It had started off with just Hermione, but Lucius spoke up, said if he was to protect Hermione they were to protect Ginny. It took them all of one moment to agree.

Severus sighed making another sweep of the clean punch bowl. It was almost his turn.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Hermione laughed as Remus twirled her away from him and then back to him.

"Oh Remus this is wonderful." She said in a breathy voice as his arm wrapped around her middle again.

"Why thank you my dear." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

She saw Lucius and Ginny waltz by and smiled.

"Hold on dear. Time to switch partners," Remus whispered in her ear right before he twirled her into the arms of Lucius.

"Hello Hermione are you having fun?" Lucius asked pulling her close to his body.

"Yes, thank you Lucius," Hermione gasped pressing against his body.

"Thats good," Lucius answered before twirling her into the arms of another.

Hermione looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape and smiled.

"Hello pet." He whispered pulling her flush against him.

"Hello," Hermione moaned laying her head on his shoulder.

The two twirled around the dance floor. Hermione had her eyes closed and was loving him taking the lead. All she had to do was hold on.

After a few songs Severus slowed and pulled her away from him. Hermione lazily opened her chocolate eyes.

"Time to switch partners Pet. Remus need a break," Severus whispered placing a small kiss on her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. But before she knew it he was gone and Lucius had taken his place. She looked around, saw he was dancing with Ginny, and sighed.

"Careful there pup," Lucius said rubbing her back.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him, her daze lifting.

"You are showing your heart. It's a weakness," He purred into her ear pulling her closer.

Hermione sighed and placed her head against his shoulder.

The two danced for a few songs before he pulled her away from his body.

"I know partner switch." Hermione yawned.

"Lucius kissed her on the check before spinning her into the arms of Remus.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello pet," Remus whispered burying his face in her hair. "Good to see you again."

Hermione smiled. "Good to see you again as well," She said pulling closer to him.

He tightened his hold on her as she laid her head against his chest.

"Do you like your dance pet?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm," She answered holding him closer.

The two danced for a few songs before Remus pulled her away.

"Already?" She whined looking into his eyes.

"Afraid so," Remus answered with a chuckle.

Before he turned her away she looked into his eyes. "Can you kiss me Remus? On the lips?" Hermione asked with half laden eyes.

Remus looked at her for a moment before placing his lips hungrily against hers. Hermione moaned into the too short kiss before she was twirled back into the arms of Severus.

She turned and watched Remus as he strode to the head table to talk to the headmaster.

She turned and swept her eyes across the hall looking for Ginny and Lucius. They were twirling Lazily in a corner beside them. Hermione smiled before turning her full attention to Severus.

"Having fun pet?" Severus asked pulling her close.

Hermione pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes. "Yes, but I am getting tired," She said, with a yawn.

"That is to be expected. It is part of the spell. You will sleep for a few days after you turn back into a dog," He said, trailing a hand up and down her back.

"I know." Hermione whispered feeling sleepy.

Hermione felt him whirl her around slowly. The songs started to blur into one. She was tired, so tired. She yawned again.

"I am going to take her to our rooms. Will you let Remus know when he is done with the headmaster?" Severus said to Lucius.

"Of Course," Lucius said.

Hermione felt herself lifted into the arms of Severus. She felt herself floating.

Hermione smiled and cuddled more into his chest. Her arms around his neck tightened.

"Severus. I love you," Hermione whispered before succumbing to the blissful dark of sleep.

Severus stopped and looked down at the beauty in his arms.

"I love you to Hermione. With all my heart," He whispered placing a kiss on her head before returning to their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~~~

Ginny was spun all around the Dance floor. And was loving it. She couldn't believe she had spent the whole night dancing in the arms of the three hottest Professors at Hogwarts. And had been able to hug Hermione. Actually hug her!

She smiled as she spun in the arms of Lucius.

"Lucius." Ginny whispered before being interrupted by Severus and Hermione.

"Will you tell Remus," She heard before he picked Hermione up and left the great hall.

"We need to flag down Remus then we can leave," Lucius purred into her ears making her shiver.

Ginny knew just then that she wanted, desperately wanted to have sex with Lucius. And tonight.

"Okay," She whispered in a husky voice.

She felt herself being twirled back onto the main floor and laid her head against Lucius's chest, closing her eyes.

A few songs later she heard Lucius's voice.

"He took her to bed. Said you are more then welcome. She was Asleep," Lucius said.

Ginny lifted her head up in time to see Remus nod and leave.

"Are you ready to retire my dear?" Lucius said looking into her face.

"Yes." Ginny answered with a swallow.

Lucius laughed before leading her out of the hall and to his chambers.

He placed his hand against the painting and asked to be let in. Just like before the horse whinnied before the portrait opened.

Lucius lead her into the sitting room with no doors before letting go of her arm.

"The black leather book leads to the bathroom," Lucius said.

Ginny smiled thanked him and walked to the bathroom. She really had to pee, and wanted to see if her make up held up.

Giving the all good to herself, she walked back to the sitting room to find Lucius sitting in an over stuffed chair with his shirt unbuttoned.

She smiled at him and was happy when he smiled back.

"Come along," He said, standing up.

Ginny followed with shaky steps as he pulled out a book and made another bedroom appear. The same one she used last time she noted.

"I had them leave some clothing in here for you," Lucius said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you," She whispered, her eyes roaming over his face.

"You are very welcome, my dear," Lucius said stepping closer to her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers.

She moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to battle with hers.

All of a sudden he pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at his smirking face.

"I bid you goodnight, my dear." He whispered with a bow before leaving the room.

Ginny stood there for a moment before falling to the ground in shock.

"I was sooo close!" She moaned burring her head in her hands.

~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~

_So what do you think? Mean of Lucius isn't it?_

_Isis_

Review Replys -

Misti D – Haha thank you! Happy reading!

Horcruxhorror – well I pictured ginny with more of a darker red then a bright red. So thats what I go with in my stories.

Neverest – Goodness, can I have some? That sounds like fun! The drink I mean. I just cooked another turkey today, well another thanksgiving dinner. Why can't we have thanksgiving dinner more then one day a year. It is very yummy! Haha! I hope your day was good! :D

Hemeophage – Soon! Lucius is a gentlemen though, needs to have a female over a few times before he beds her. Thank you.

AliceAmnesia – o no, she won't be all shy. Couldn't be. Not after everything she has seen as a dog. She wants to experiment with it! :D I am happy you like it!

Chinky123 – Thank you! I had to get Draco/Harry in, they were feeling left out.

Scarlettefire37 – Thank you I am glad you liked it! It creeped me out a bit the first few times I read the pair, but I fell in love with them. I had to keep them together!

Night Vision1 – Thank you! I am glad you like it!

Haldirsxlover001 – I don't think a simi slash would be good for the two. They can Share Hermione But Severus and Lucius are more of the simi slash type I think. He had the reaction becouse it was Draco, and Harry! His godson and the bane of his existence so to speak.

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape - I havn't seen many. There should be more. The tree work good together if they are together the right way. If you understand that. But I am glad you like it!

Mcnasty4slytherins – Thank you! I am happy to make people laugh!

Melinda James – Haha! Sorry. I update as soon as the gang knows what they want to do next! :P


	11. The return

Hey, sorry for the wait. My brain had shut off for a little while. I think it is back on now though.

Hope y'all forgive me

As always, a big thank you to my wonderful beta _**aliasmel1**_

Your devoted Author

Isis

~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~

Severus put three drops of Thestral venom into the liquid and watched as it turned a deep shade of red.

"Perfect. One more ingredient," Severus muttered leaning over the bubbling cauldron.

He grabbed the Phoenix feather drenched in Hermione's blood, that has been soaking for sometime before dropping it into the liquid.

He watched as the potion turned a deep shade of red before turning the heat off. The potion turned still and he breathed a sigh of relief before taking it off the heat.

"Finished," He said with a very un-Snape like smile.

~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~

Hermione was walking around the castle thinking about the ball again. It was the best night of her doggy life, possibly her human life as well. And she hadn't even been able to get all the way through it. She had fallen asleep.

She sighed. To be human again. It was a rather fun thing. She shook her head trying to forget her emotions.

She came around the corner and stopped short, taking in the sight before her.

"Harry please!" Draco shouted in anguish.

"Draco. You betrayed me!" Harry said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I didn't! I was on my way to visit you! He drugged me," Draco pleaded.

"Ya, sure he did Draco. You sure weren't complaining when I walked by," Harry said, in anger.

"No, that's not it I was. Please Harry," Draco said, stepping closer.

Harry turned and ran away wiping the tears from his face the entire time.

"Please. Harry. I love you," Draco whispered falling to his knees.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two before making her way over to Draco.

She sat before him and whined.

He looked up at her before throwing his arms around her neck and letting out a few painful sobs.

"Please help me get him back!" Draco cried.

Hermione stood there for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder.

"My f-fa-father told me. I-its really you." Draco said sitting up and wiping his nose on his shirt.

Hermione looked at him, shock in her eyes.

"He said you were cursed, but that they think they found a cure. I know you can help me."

Hermione looked in his eyes, trying to find the truth. She tentatively pushed into his mind and flipped through a few recent memories to confirm what he was saying.

"What happened?" She said inside his mind.

Draco pulled away shocked for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"It was the Halloween dance. Harry was sick and didn't want to go to the hospital wing. I was going to visit him when someone bumped into me. I felt something sting my arm. I kept walking and a few moments later my head felt funny. It was all foggy. Then someone came out of the shadows and said my name. He kept calling me names, and telling me that I was disgusting for being with Harry. That I was a disgrace. Next thing I know I am on my knees with this guy driving into me. I couldn't move my head and my body was like liquid. That's when Harry showed up," Draco told in a sad voice.

Hermione was still in his head and watched the whole attack happen while he was retelling the story.

She sighed before speaking into his head. "Of course I will help. I know who did it to you. They will be punished. Now run along."

Hermione broke the connection before looping to Lucius Malfoy's room.

~~~~~~~~~ LM ~~~~~~~~

Lucius was sitting with Ginny in his parlor when Severus came through the fireplace.

"Really Severus, you should have knocked," Lucius said, standing up to greet his friend.

"I found it," Severus said, handing Lucius a bottle of red liquid

Lucius took it gently into his hands looking it over. "Pretty," He whispered watching the red swirl in the bottle.

"It has gold in it," Ginny said coming to stand beside Lucius.

Severus and Lucius looked at Ginny before looking at the potion again.

"I don't see any gold in it." Severus said looking at her oddly.

Ginny looked at him before grabbing the bottle. "Right here. Its red with gold swirls," She said, pointing to a few swirls that she could see.

Lucius and Severus looked at the bottle before looking at each other then back at Ginny.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Lucius asked worry lacing his voice, he looked at Severus.

"I am not sure," Severus said, sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Hermione was on her way to Lucius' chambers when she ran across Remus.

"Hey pet," Remus said, stopping before her.

Hermione looked at him and barked happily.

"Where are you headed?" He asked leaning down to pet her head.

Hermione turned and nodded her head in the direction of Lucius quarters.

"Oh, I will walk you, Lucius just asked me to stop by," Remus said, giving her one last pat before walking away.

Hermione loped after him, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~

"Should we still try it?" Ginny asked looking around the room.

Hermione barked nodding her head.

"It could be dangerous," Remus said looking at her.

Hermione just growled. 'I want to be human again. Just let me try it.' she screamed in her head.

Severus looked at the arguing group then looked at Lucius an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Its worth a try," Lucius said with a shrug.

Severus looked at him a moment before walking into the fray.

"Listen here everyone. This is Hermione's choice, and hers alone," Severus said, once he got everyone's attention

Hermione stepped closer and nodded her head in thanks at him.

Severus looked at her and sighed. "For it to work you need to drink it all at once, I am going to have to help you."

Hermione sat and looked at up him expectantly.

"Tip your head back, and brace yourself," He said, before straddling her back.

In one quick motion he had her mouth open and the vile empty. Hermione chocked for a moment before swallowing it completely.

Her eyes closed for a second then she opened them and shook her head.

"It didn't work?" Severus asked sadly.

~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Hermione drank the potion and waited a moment, she didn't feel any different, didn't feel any change.

She sighed and shook her head.

"It didn't work?" Severus' sad voice cut through her head.

Hermione started to shake her head before a sharp pain shot through her spine.

Hermione looked down at her doggy form and could see her hair moving, she closed her eyes as the feelings started to over come her. Her muscles started to bubble and contract. It felt like last time. Her entire bone structure was shifting, morphing.

Her back arched as her faced changed, grew shorter. Her arms grew, her fingers, her legs, her toes. She could feel her tail leaving her.

Hermione took a shaking breath before bringing her hand to her face and opening her eyes.

~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~

Severus watched as Hermione changed into her human form. He winced as a sound of pain broke from her lips.

It stopped a few moments after it began and she slowly brought her hand to her face.

He watched her open her dark eyes and look at the white skin of her hand.

"It worked," She whispered, a little hoarse.

A smile, a genuine smile, lit his face. The first, or perhaps the second, that he could ever remember.

He looked at Remus who had an odd look on his face. Then he looked at Ginny and Lucius who had somehow come together during Hermione's transformation. Ginny had tears in her eyes, and her arms were wrapped around Lucius tightly, he had his arms around her and gave Severus a nod before walking into his, now open, bedroom.

Severus turned to Remus again and with a nod of their heads they were right next to Hermione. Helping her sit up.

"I am Human," She croaked.

"Shhh, Don't talk yet, you will strain your voice," Remus whispered moving the hair out of her face.

"Lets get you to our chambers," Severus said softly before him and Remus helped her up.

The walk to their cambers was long and painful. She had requested the spell Lucius had used last time, but they had not wanted to mess with her, magical wise until the potion had left her system. It was still an experimental potion.

They Finally made it to their chambers, and to the bed.

Remus helped her into bed as Severus went and made tea.

"Here, drink this," Severus said, handing her a warm cup of tea.

Hermione savored it. She knew how to drink still, thank god. And she drank it slowly, happily.

Once her tea was gone she looked at the two.

"Thank you," She said in a scratchy but clear voice.

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?" Severus said, taking the cup from her.

"Tired." Hermione said, her eyes drooping.

"Good, you get some sleep. Tomorrow we can all talk." Severus said, kissing her head.

Remus watched as he left the room before leaning in and kissing Hermione lightly on her parted lips.

She moaned and closed her eyes before opening them lazily again.

"Goodnight Pet," Remus said, before leaving the room quietly.

It wasn't long before Hermione eyes dropped and she slept.

~~~~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~~~

"I am so sorry." Ginny said sniffing. "It was just so painful to watch, but so happy," She said, with a watery smile.

"Its okay my dear," Lucius said, handing her a hanky.

"Thank you,." Ginny said, cleaning herself up.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Lucius said suddenly.

Ginny looked at him as her mouth dropped open. "You mean it?" She whispered.

"Yes. You seem a little upset. I would hate to have you alone tonight," He said, his voice full of sincerity.

Ginny smiled and launched herself into his lap.

She kissed him hard on the lips and moaned as he kissed her back. Their tongues darted out, battling for command.

She moaned as his mouth left hers. His lips traveled to her neck and she arched her back.

"Oh god," She moaned as his teeth scrapped gently over the surface of her skin.

Lucius unbuttoned her shirt slowly as his mouth continued to suck her neck.

He slipped her shirt off easily, his hands running lightly up and down her arms.

Ginny moaned as his tongue traced her collar bone.

His hands moved to her back and he unclasped her bra. His hands ran up and down her back before gently sliding the straps from her arms.

He looked at her lovely breasts before dipping his head to catch a pink pert nipple in his mouth.

He rolled the hard nipple in his mouth before gently nipping on it, causing Ginny to gasp and arch.

He chuckled lightly as her hips started moving against him.

"I think we should sit down," Ginny said, breathlessly.

Lucius chuckled and pushed her back until she fell onto the bed.

His tongue traveled over her body as his eyes took in her form. His hands went to work on her skirt, and he slowly slid it down, knickers included.

Ginny moaned and bucked as her wet clit was exposed to the air.

He chuckled and blew on it, causing her to let out a cry.

He buried his face in her soft red curls and breathed in deeply before he started licking and sucking on her.

Ginny shrieked as her orgasm overtook her. Her hands were fisted in the bedsheets, her hair plastered to her face.

Lucius moved up and kissed her lips.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked his fingers moving over her swollen clit making her moan and arch again.

"Yes," She gasped.

He picked up his wand and pointed it first at her before moving it over himself ridding him of his clothing.

Ginny gasped taking in the sight of him.

He leaned down and kissed her again, his hand moving her juices around and around.

Suddenly he pushed his cock to the hilt inside her.

Ginny let out a shriek as her body arched off the bed sending him deeper inside her.

He didn't stop, didn't wait for her to adjust before he started moving inside her slowly.

She whined as she stretched to fit him comfortably.

"Shh, its okay my dear. You will adjust." He said rotating his hips and sliding his tongue over her orgasm softened nipples. He laved each in turn until they were red and erect. Still moving in small circles between her legs.

She arched and moaned as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"Right there," He chuckled, before grasping her hips and pounding into her.

Ginny could do nothing but hold on as his hips met hers again and again. She could feel herself tighten. She was close so close. She whined, willing him to move just a little bit more.

He pounded into her with everything her had. She let go in a screaming orgasm as he let out a bark of completion.

He fell on top of her, his forehead against hers, their breathing heavy, erratic.

"Wow," Ginny whispered bringing her arms around him.

Lucius chuckled before planting a soft kiss against her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~~

This chapter was a little hurried I am sad to say. I just couldn't think of anything, and this was kinda a break the ice chapter, dethaw my brain you know.

So please tell me what you think

Isis

Review Replys

Angel N Darkness – Thank you! I am glad you like it! :D

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – Yes RM/HG/SS isn't very popular, I like the pairing though. Haha she got a break in this chapter, finally.

Chinky123 – I hope this chapter answered your question about Draco and Harry. And I am glad you like the LM/GW pairings! There are some great ones out there! :D

Neverest – Haha! Thank you. I am glad you like it! Sorry for the ait on this chapter, my muse had left me, but now she is back!

McNasty4Slytherins – Thank you! And yes they do make a wonderful team. Don't cry! I will finish it!

Night Vision1 – That it does that it does, and I am sure he is enjoying it until he realizes he has givin himself blue balls... lol!

Ryouxichigo-lover – thank you! Glad to hear that.

Haldirsxlover001 – Haha! I am not sure yet. Depends on if they want to or not. I think it would be interesting, yet a little hard to write...::pounders::

horcruxhorror – Pardon?

Miss Helena Quinn – I am happy you like it!

Death Eaters Rule – Tis okay! Glad you liked the ball, and yes Lucius is hard to spell, I have it memorized now though, I have written it so much. Yes he is a meany, until this chapter! Haha!


	12. Unforgivable

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the huge delay in chapters, I haven't forgotten about the story, I just haven't had the time to write anything for a while, okay A month. Hopefully It won't be such a long time between chapters. Here you go!_

_Your very regretful author_

_Isis._

_P.s No beta has checked this out yet, must get in contact with her!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unforgivable. ~~~~~~~~_

Hermione woke slowly, not wanted to believe what had happened. She didn't want to get her hopes up, for being human was her most important goal so far.

She moved her legs, trying to see if they felt different. She couldn't tell, not really. There was only one real way to find out.

Hermione took a deep breath and pealed her eyes open.

The first thing she saw was the deep green of a canopy bed, outlined in deep sherry wood posts. She smiled when she realized she could see in color again. A laugh escaped her lips, and she quickly quieted down, not knowing at first where it had come from. On realizing it was her voice, she laughed again, kicking her feet in youthful joy.

"Its me" She said, her voice music to her own ears.

"You had doubts?" A silky smooth voice cut through the room.

Hermione turned her head quickly to the voice and saw non other then Severus Snape standing there in a pair of black slacks, towel drying his hair as a few droplets of water ran down his chest.

Hermione's eyes fallowed a few droplets as they sled down him torso before soaking into his low ridding pants. Her eyes widened as she felt herself get wet.

"Good morning Severus." She said with a smile as she slowly sat up.

Her head spun a little bit when she made it all the way up, but she wasn't to worried, it was a new height for her. Yes she had been a human at the ball, but she was a dog in a humans body then, now she was a human in a humans body, it was a little disorienting.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked throwing his towel on the floor as he walked to his wardrobe.

"Yes, I am famished, and I really need to use the loo." She felt a slight blush grazing her cheeks as she admitted her bathroom needs.

"Bathroom or grass?" Severus said a smirk covering the smile threatening to make its way onto his face.

Hermione's month dropped open for a second before she regained her composer.

"Well that depends, are you going to clean up after me?" She said leaning against one of the posts on the bed.

Severus raised an eyebrow instead of answering her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow as well, crossing her arms at the same time.

Severus looked at her a second longer before mumbling something and sweeping from the room.

Hermione stood still for a moment wondering what happened before slowly making her way to the bathroom, happy to relieve her swollen bladder.

~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~

Ginny woke to fingers running along her back. She sighed and snuggled closer to the man she was laying across.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night?" A smooth voice whispered in her ear.

"Mhmhm." Ginny mumbled burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Lucius chuckled moving his hand down to cup her ass.

Ginny moaned, lifting her head out of his neck, she looked at him. A smile was one his face as her eyes met his.

His other hands cupped her chin as his lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

Ginny moaned, her body turning to liquid as he continued his ministrations.

~~~~~~~~~~ RL ~~~~~~~~~

Remus was sitting in his room drinking a cup of tea by the fire when the flames turned green, startling him.

He sat up quickly, wand in his hands before he even thought of it.

"Put it away werewolf. I am no danger to you." Severus sneered appearing in the flames.

"You startled me Severus. I wasn't expecting you so early." He said putting away his wand. "Has something happened to Hermione?" His voice became worried as he registered just who was standing before him.

"No, she is fine, a little slow motion wise, but fine. I stopped by because..." Severus stopped and looked around the room.

"Would you like some tea?" Remus asked after a long pause.

Severus jut nodded his head before sitting down.

They sat in silence for a while before Severus put his cup down.

"We need to see Dumbledore." Severus said looking into the flames.

Remus looked at him and sighed. He put his cup down before standing. "Walk or flue?" He asked clasping his hands behind his back.

Severus stood up and headed to the fire place before shaking his head and turning to the door. "Lets take a walk." He sighed before heading out, not waiting for Remus to catch up with him.

~~~~~~~~~ DD ~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this my boy?" Dumbledore asked peering over his half moon spectacles at Severus.

"Yes headmaster. Things have changed to much." Severus said his back facing Dumbledore.

"Alright, you will be missed here. Please know you will always have a home in the castle. If you find your travels to wary, or decide against them, just drop by." Dumbledore said walking up and placing his hand on Severus' back.

Severus turned and looked at his long time mentor and friend. "Of course Headmaster. And thank you."

Dumbledore gave him a long look before returning to his chair with a sigh. "Run along, I will bring Mrs. Granger up here while you gather your things."

Severus nodded to Dumbledore then to Remus before sweeping out of the room.

"This is going to break her Albus." Remus spoke for the first time since Severus broke the news.

"She will live." Dumbledore said before sticking his head in the emerald green fire.

~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~

Hermione walked into her chambers on shaky legs. She looked at the green furniture, the almost empty book cases, and then at the rolled up scroll laying on the side table next to the fire.

Hermione still didn't have a wand, she was going to go with Ginny today to get one. She still hadn't told her.

Hermione thought about the man that had left her, the man that she had lived with for so long, the man she had grown to love.

She walked over to the couch, trailing her fingers softly over the top. She made it to the other side before the first sobs overtook her.

She reached down and lifted the couch up, throwing it backwards with strength she didn't know she had. She stood there looking at the overturned couch as the tears pored down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she went over to the chairs and through them around as well. She was screaming, tears poring down her cheeks as she ran to the kitchen.

After the kitchen she ran to the bed room. She stopped cold when she saw the four poster bed. It was bare, no green drapes, no green sheets. She turned tail and ran from the room, stopping in front of the fire her eyes caught on the parchment, now on the floor, partially unrolled.

Hermione reached a shaky hand out and grasped it. She unrolled it all the way and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Granger._

_I regret to inform you that... _

Hermione stopped reading here, and through the thing in the fire. She curled up in a ball and watched the letter burn, sobs racking her body.

That's how Ginny found her, three hours later.

"Oh my. Hermione." She shrieked when she saw her on the floor, the room upturned.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked, her voice lassed with worry. "What happened?" she sat down and pulled Hermione into her lap. "Did you and Severus have a fight?"

Hermione looked up at her, eyes red. "H-hes gone gin. He, He left me." Hermione got out between sniffles.

"O hun. I didn't know." Ginny said hugging Hermione tight.

The girls sat there for a while, not letting go of each other.

~~~~~ LM ~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean he left!" Lucius thundered.

"He told the headmaster he couldn't work anymore, and that he couldn't stay here anymore. He didn't say why, But I believe it has to do with Hermione. He was pretty shaken up when I asked him about her this morning." Remus said pacing Lucius's study.

"Ginny's there now, we should wait a few hours and go down." Lucius said sitting down and gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Who is taken over Potions?" Lucius asked after a few moments.

Remus looked at him. "Who do you think?" his voice broke on the last word.

"You can't be serious." Lucius said shock in his voice.

"Severus suggested it, said she had helped him with his lesson plan, she would have no problem at all." Remus sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"Her schooling? I was under the assumption she never finished." Lucius said, shock lacing her voice.

"Albus gave her a pardon when they thought she had died. She has graduated and is able to go into a career, any she wants, when the world knows she is still alive." Remus said taking a seat finally.

The two sat in silence, not wanted to believe what was happening, and yet knowing that is was true. Severus had left them.

~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~


	13. The Letters

_Hey everyone! I would just like to thank you for coming back to this story! Read and Review please!_

_Your Devoted author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~ The Letters ~~~~~

Severus sat staring out over the ocean. He has been gone for about two weeks now and he was starting to miss it, Hogwarts that is, not Hermione. He wouldn't, couldn't miss Hermione.

He had traveled to America first thing, wanting to see the land untouched by death eaters. He had been around a few different states before deciding on the coast. It was beautiful with its clear view of the Ocean. And he had heard that the summer was beautiful.

He had decided to stay until the end of the summer on the outskirts of a wizarding town. He rented a little cabin and procured a job with a local apothecary to brew potions.

As of right now, he was staring at a piece of parchment, trying to decide what to write, if to write.

Finally he gave up, throwing the parchment and quill away, he strode he strode outside, needing to clear his mind, regardless of the snow outside.

~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~

The days after Severus left where some of the hardest for her. Dumbledore had informed her that she would take over the Potions position, but that she needed an alias. She could not be herself, Could not be Hermione Granger, at least not in Pubic.

She decided to be called no other then Madam Professor. Her appearance would be changed by a simple glamor. Blond hair, green eyes, and teaching robes, she would be barley recognizable.

Hermione waved the house elves away as they tried to help her redecorate. She had decided it was time to redecorate. It had been three weeks now since he had left. She refused to say his name, and it was time.

Hermione sighed before transfiguring the couch a nice black leather, and the chairs into ottomans with low backs suspended from the ceiling so they swung, they two were black.

The floors were carpeted in plush white sheep fur. The book shelves were filled, and there were two low tables on either side of the couch. She looked around the room, and decided to charm the fireplace black and white marble.

She took a step back and smiled to herself. "Perfect" She uttered before heading to do the same thing to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~ DM ~~~~~

Draco sat in his father study, waiting for the appropriate time to go to Hermione, or Madam Professor as she preferred to be called.

They had an appointment, she was going to help him win back Harry. She had to, he couldn't live without Harry. The way Harry was acting, and looking, Draco was almost positive he felt the same.

"Stop your moving boy." Lucius snarled at Draco, the tapping getting the worse of him.

"Father, I can not help it. Can we go early?" Draco said standing up and starting to pace.

Lucius shook his head in disgust before moving to the fireplace.

"Alright, Lets go." He said disappearing in a swirl of green flames. Draco was right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~

Hermione had just finished the bathroom when she heard the swishing of her fireplace. She walked out of the loo to see a tangle of blond hair and black robes. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Early I see." She giggled, placing her hand across her lips, trying to hide her smile.

The two looked up at her one with a smile, one a sneer of distaste.

She went over and helped Lucius to his feet as Draco pulled himself free.

"I wasn't expecting you guys for another ten minuets." She said waving her hand lazily at her tea catty.

The catty moved its way slowly to the middle of the room before it started to brew itself.

"Well, someone was a little to eager to get here." Lucius said looking around at the sits.

"Of course." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Why can't you get seats that don't move?" Lucius grumbled falling into the swinging seat.

"Because those are to normal Lucius. You know that, you have asked me it many times." Hermione said taking a sip of her tea.

Draco sat on another one, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his tea before speaking.

"I want him back." Draco said, rocking his swing a little more. "You told me you would help me, You have been a human now for three weeks. Its time to help me."

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at his sons behavior.

Hermione put her cup down before crossing her legs on the couch.

"Yes Draco I did. And I think I know how." Hermione said giving him a slip of paper.

Draco unfolded it, his eyes going wide as he read it.

In one swift motion the letter was in the fire, and Draco was gone from the room, the chair still rocking as the door slammed shut.

Lucius looked at the door, then the burning letter, before looking at Hermione.

"What..." He began before Hermione held up his hand.

"All in good time Lucius, all in good time." Hermione said simply picking her tea cup back up.

Lucius raised an eyebrow before deciding against it.

~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~

Severus kicked his shoes off and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He had been in America for two months now, no contact from Europe at all. It was February where he was, coming on Valentines day, and the sickening aroma of lust was in the air.

He stopped short when he saw a large brown owl on his table a large scroll tied to his leg.

He pulled out his wand and ran a test over the owl and parchment. Seeing nothing wrong he took the parchment from the Owl. The owl ruffled its fathers but didn't move.

"No, you are waiting for a reply then." Severus muttered to the owl with a sigh.

The owl just swiveled its head around before ruffling its feathers again.

Severus pored himself a class of wine, and started a small fire in the fireplace before sitting down and opening the latter, When he unrolled it, several more pieces of parchment fell out. Severus sighed, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

_Hello my friend, I hope this letter finds you well._

_I have been doing well, if you are wondering. I admit, I was a tad surprised that you left without so much as a goodbye. We have been friends for far to long for you to do that. You were the only one able to turn me and my son to the light. I have never thanked you for that, and you will never hear the words coming out of my mouth. _

_I know you never saved up much money Severus, and I hope that you are not living like a peasant. You will tell me if you are, I have enough funds to help you along on your journey. Speaking of journey, where have your travels taken you? Have you escaped that from which you are hiding?_

_Your long time friend_

_LM_

Severus sighed and put the letter down. Leave it up to Lucius to ask a question without asking the true question. Severus picked up the next letter.

_Severus_

_What in the world where you thinking! You left without saying good bye! You great big bafoon! I was right down the hall! A letter would have done._

_Now that that is out of the way. How are you doing? Are you getting enough to eat? Alright, enough of my worry, just let me know how you are please._

_Minerva_

Severus smiled and placed the letter to the side. He and Minerva had an interesting relationship to say the least. She was like an aunt to him. He picked up the second to last letter.

_Severus, my boy. _

_How are you doing? I am giving you a fair warning that Minnie is not happy at all, and she has a letter for you. _

_In other news, I have found a new brand of candy that I have fallen in love with. You must bring some back with you when you visit. They are called Necco's. _

_See you soon_

_APAFD_

Severus shook his head at the headmaster's candy choices. He himself had tried Necco's, they were a little chalky and not to his tastes at all. Severus looked at the final letter in the pole, his breath hitched a little. He picked it up slowly and unrolled it. When he saw the messy script he let out a pained breath. It wasn't from her. He closed his eyes for a second before reading the latter.

_Uncle Sev._

_I was a little upset to hear you had left without so much as a good bye. Harry helped me through it though. Yes, thats right, we are back together, She who must not be named helped a lot. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and even though I don't understand why you left, I understand that you needed time. Hell, no I don't. I don't understand why you left without so much as a goodbye. I don't understand how you could do that to everyone, hell with jut her, to me, father, everyone. It was cruel Uncle, and it is going to take a lot for me to forgive you. _

_Well that's all_

_Draco._

Severus sighed painfully. He knew Draco wasn't going to take it well, but he didn't know that he would be that upset. He put down Draco's letter with a heavy sigh before leaving the room.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to tell them. He wasn't even sure why he left. All he knew was that Hermione was going to be the death of him and he couldn't let that happen. The way she stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, had done something to him. He knew that he was in love. He didn't want that. Love lead to regret, to death. He couldn't let her love him, he couldn't love her, so he left.

Severus leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. He wasn't going back. He couldn't.

~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~~

So, I hope that answers some questions! :D

Review Reply's

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – Thank you for the review. Some of your answer in this chapter, the next will have more! :D

Dittzybuttercup – Thank you for the Review! :D

MistressSnape87 – Lol! Yes, Lets hope so! Thank you for the Review!

Night Vision1 – Thank you. Yes I agree, sooner would be better, so fingers crossed!

McNasty4Slytherins – Aww don't be upset with me! I am sorry! I had to have a good chapter to come back to though, Over a month of a wait for you, it had to be a good surprise! I did cry with Hermione, and I wrote it! Lol! Thanks for coming back to the story, and reviewing!

Bookfaery03 – Um thanks, Snape will be back when he is ready! :D

Angel N Darkness - Thank you! I know Severus really doesn't have his head on straight!

Uwishuwerecool – Thank you fro the review, I will certainly try. :D

Kamiccolo's Rose - Thank you!

Ryuzuu – Thank you for the Review. I hope this answers a little bit of your question. The next chapter should answer more! :D

If I missed your review feel free to tell me, and thank you! :D


	14. Inevitable

_HI everyone! So I did something silly, I forgot Remus! I know how could I do that! Well truthfully I didn't forget him as much as didn't know where he would fit in the last chapter. But no worries! The sexy Werewolf is back!_

_Your devoted author, _

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~~~ Inevitable ~~~~~~~~ 

Remus sat in his study looking at the clock. It had been 20 days eight hours and three, no four minuets since he had spoken to her.-

He saw her the day after, and she just looked at him with dead eyes. He knew right then that if he didn't give her time, he would loose her as well. So he stayed away, stayed away and hoped that soon she would come to him.

He drained his class of tea before heading to the great hall for dinner.

~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked at the clock. It was dinner time, and she was feeling lonely. She missed Severus, but she also missed Remus. Remus hadn't been by to see her since Severus had left.

She admitted to herself that she didn't really give him much hope. She had said she wanted both of them when she was a dog, and the first time she actually saw him as a human, she dismissed him, no hope.

Hermione made the decision right then, she would make the first move, and if nothing came from it, then so be it.

O what was she kidding, if he dismissed her she would be crushed.

~~~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~

Ginny startled out of her trance when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What is it." She snarled, wand in her hand.

"Whoa, Ginny, its okay. I just wanted to let you know it was dinner time." Alexander Griff said holding his hands up.

Alexander was in his 7th year, like Ginny, but had been home schooled until now because of the war.

"O thanks." Ginny said with a smile closing her books and sliding them in her back back.

"Umm." Alexander said catching her of guard, she had thought he had left.

"Ya?" Ginny said her pack on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me." He asked confidently.

Ginny's draw dropped. It had been a while since she had been asked out. Her mind instantly shot to Lucius and she smiled despite herself.

"I am sorry Alexander, but I can't." Ginny said lightly, leaving the room.

Alexander watched her leave, mouth clenched shut.

~~~~~~~~~~ RL ~~~~~~~~

Remus walked into the great halls and swept his eyes across the room. His eyes landed on Hermione. She had her back to him, and was talking to Lucius quietly.

Remus sighed quietly as he took a seat.

"Remus" a small voice said startling him from his breakfast.

He turned his head to the girl beside him.

"Hermione." He said with a small smile, thinking he was walking on egg shells.

"I haven't seen you for a while. How are you doing?" Hermione said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I am doing pretty good, the classes are starting to crack down more, NEWTs coming up and stuff, What about you Madam Professor?" Remus said with a smile.

Hermione grinned at him. "O ya, my class is getting under control now as well. They thought I would be lenient, but that call changed when they found themselves fish out of water."

The two continued chatting, forgetting the world around them.

~~~~~~~ GW ~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny walked into the hall to a very refreshing site. Hermione and Remus were talking and laughing together. She smiled and scanned the table, looking for the Lucius.

She scanned the table twice, surprised he wasn't beside Hermione like usually. He wasn't at the table at all. She frowned and took her seat, wondering where he was.

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall, smiling and holding hands. Ginny waved them over.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you two together again!" She said with a smile.

"Hey gin." The two said giving her a kiss an the cheek each. "Thanks"

"Did you guys see that Madam was talking to Remus again!" Ginny said with a smile.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head behind Harry's back.

"What do you mean again?" Harry asked looked at the head table then back to Ginny again.

Ginny almost smacked herself, Harry didn't know yet. "Um, well, When she first got here, I heard um." Ginny stopped looking at Draco.

Harry turned to Draco, head on his hands.

"Well, I heard that she didn't like werewolves." Draco said quickly looking back at Ginny.

Ginny caught on quickly. "Ya, she got here and they got in a big fight about it. They haven't talked since."

Draco nodded.

Harry looked at both of them. "Well, glad she got over it." He said unconvincingly.

Ginny looked at Harry, then at Draco before looking up at the head table again.

Hermione had just put her hand on Remus's shoulder. They were laughing Happily. Ginny smiled before turning away.

Harry was looking at her strangely.

"Ginny, do you have a crush on Remus or something?" Harry asked causing Draco to choke on his food.

Ginny looked at him in shock. Before shaking out of it. This was a good excuse to get him of Hermione's back.

"Ya right Harry. Haha." Ginny laughed unconvincingly before grabbing her bag and standing up. "See you at lunch." She said before racing from the hall.

Harry turned to Draco who had finally stopped choking.

"I think something is going on with Ginny. Ever since Professor Snape and his dog left she has been acting kinda funny. I haven't seen her around much either." Harry said looking at the closed doors of the great hall. "Do you think something happened to her? Someone did something to her?"

Draco smirked. "Harry, I am sure she is fine. Probably has a boyfriend or something."

Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression. "But I have heard all the guys talking, no one dares ask her out since before Christmas."

Draco looked at him strangly. "Why?"

"She has an awful Bat Boggy Hex." Harry said with a shiver.

Draco stared at him with a blank expression. "You mean, if someone asks her out, she hex's them?"

Harry nodded. "Ya, I think someone hurt her. She doesn't even look at the guys anymore."

Draco stared at him, getting a bad feeling.

"O no. he didn't. I bet that's the problem. Professor Snape raped her! That evil bastered!" Harry shouted standing up as he smacked his hands on the table."

~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of his name, forgetting about Remus.

She watched as Harry and Draco talked, ears honed from her days of a dog, she could here everything being said.

She started to stand when she saw the look in her eyes. She made her way down to the table just as he had his outburst, unaware of Remus fallowing her.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked standing at her most erect.

Harry whipped his head around and looked at her like she was an evil ant.

"No nothing Madam Professor." He said with a sneer before walking away.

Hermione watched him leave, trying to control her emotions. She was a little mad at his rudeness.

"Sorry Madam." Draco said sadly placing an arm on hers before leaving the room.

"Remus." Hermione said, her voice holding a small quiver. "Will you please take over my morning class?"

Remus put an arm around her waist and lead her out of the hall. "Of course, why don't you go take a bath, I will see you after class."

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing him on the check before walking away.

Remus watched her until she disappeared.

"She was just getting better." He said to the man who had walked up next to him.

"She still is. It just takes time." Albus said sadly.

The two stared at the dungeons for a moment before walking back into the hall to finish breakfast.

~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~

_Remus was never forgotten, just taking his time coming back! :D_

_Review Replys_

_lonewolf21213 – Thank you for the review! I am glad you like it! :D_

_Mira SeverusSirius Black-snape – I know! He really needs to learn! And, I am just wondering, your name, how did it come about?_

_MistressSnape87 – Yes, he is. Remus is still around, but he doesn't want to take advantage of her emotional state, or loose her. Wow, I think I just made all the guys in this story submissive little pansys! o.o_

_MasterSerina83 – O thank you! I always get his name wrong, I debated on not putting it in at all just having first and last, but did it anyway! Thank you for the review! I am glad you like it!_

_Starcrestedmoon – I hope this answers your questions, I should have put Remus in the last chapter, but my brain and my fingers don't always agree. Thank you for the review!_

_TheOneWhoNeverWrites – Thank you! :D_


	15. NIghtmare

_::Hides behind wall:: Now, you must remember not to kill me when you finish this chapter..._

_Your devoted author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~ Nightmares ~~~~~~~

She ran, and ran and ran. She ran until she didn't think she could run anymore, but she kept running. It was the only way to service this mess she was in, to escape this nightmare she had created for herself.

Her lungs burnt with the need for air, her legs protested as her aching feet hit the ground again and again. Her hair was a wild mes around her. Dirt was everywhere, cuts shone against her ivory skin.

The thorns, they were everywhere, scrapping against her skin, her clothing. Trying to tear her apart like the claws of the figure fallowing her.

She could feel herself slowing, her legs giving out, could feel the roots under her feet catch an exposed toe. She could feel herself falling, could feel the wind rushing by her ears. It was like slow motion, her outstretched arms looking for something to grab onto.

Then life seemed to speed up, she felt her body land on the ground with a thud, could feel the hard, cold ground dig into her broken skin.

The laughter rang out, loud, shrill, evil. She closed her eyes and turned over. Turned over to face her doom.

Opening her eyes, she looked straight into the dead eyes of Severus Snape. Her eyes widened in shock, in fear, she shook her head, something caught in her vision.

Her mouth opened in despair as she saw the head of Remus on a stake, mouth open in agony. She shook her head and tried to back up. Her back hit something solid. She didn't dare look up, but something sticky landed on her head and dripped down between her eyes. She reached her hand up to wipe it away and stared in horror at the red liquid, the blood. She slowly lifted her head and found herself looking into the wide, dead eyes of Ginny.

Hermione screamed and stood, backing away until she was in the middle of a deathly circle. Everywhere she turned, there were glazed eyes, mouths open in silent screams, and blood, so much blood.

She looked into the faces of her friends, her loved ones, until finally looking into the eyes of a living, breathing soul.

She couldn't see the face, the body, the stance, but the eyes, she could see the dark eyes. The eyes that spoke to her, told her that these people had died because of her. The eyes that beckoned her to her death.

Another scream came to her lips, a scream of hatred, of fear, of death, she lunged herself at the eyes.

~~~~~~~~~ RL ~~~~~~~~

Something was not right, he could feel it. Even in his deepest of sleep, he could feel something was not right. Something was urging him to get up, to move.

Remus snapped his eyes open only to startle at the pair looking at him.

"Please sirs, yous must come. We can't wake her. Tis not right! You must help." The elf that the eyes belonged to begged, pulling at him.

Remus sat up, and grabbed his wand in a matter of seconds, his battle skills coming to use once again.

"Whats wrong" He asked, his voice sounded calmer then he felt.

"We can't wake her. She screaming and screaming, she thrashing and crying. We do all we can, we can't wake her!" The elf cried pulling at his ears.

Remus didn't even hesitate. "Take me" He commanded, already feeling the elf grab his hand.

In the blink of an eye he was out of his bed into a scene of terror. The noise in the room was unbearable, heart breaking in its sadness.

His eyes quickly scanned the scene. Hermione was thrashing in her bed, screaming, crying.

His eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate.

"Get Lucius." He commanded. The elf Hesitated. "NOW." His voice broke no argument, and with a squeak the elf was gone.

"O Hermione." He whispered running his wand over the rigid body of girl.

~~~~~~~~~ LM ~~~~~~~~~~

"O gods, Just like that." Lucius crooned, his hands wrapped in the silky auburn hair of Ginny Weasley as her velvety tongue slid up and down his hard cock.

Ginny moaned, sending vibrations from her throat, tongue, and lips all the way through him.

He moaned in reply, he pushed her head down, making her take him fully into her throat. He let her pull back after a moment to get a breath. She didn't stop, she swirled her tongue around him before closing her mouth over him once again.

Her watched as her fingers moved faster over her wet clit. He couldn't hold on much longer, his orgasm was fast approaching, and but the look of it, hers was to.

In one swift motion he pulled her up, had her stomach pressed into the back of the chair he was just sitting in, and had himself buried in her hot, wet core.

Ginny screamed as her cock pounded into her over and over again. His fingers tightened on her hips as he jack hammered into her.

He could feel her getting tighter and tighter. Could feel himself getting closer. In one last thrust, his growl of completion was drowned out by her scream as she came undone. He uncurled his aching fingers from her hips slightly before leaning his chest against her back.

They were both breathing hard, the smell of sweat and sex hung in the air around them, but they were both content.

A small squeak alerted him that someone, something else was in the room. 

He extracted himself from his lover and spun around, wand flying to his hand from the floor were it lay forgotten.

The elf had covered his eyes with his large ears, but wasn't leaving. It was mumbling something, but Lucius couldn't figure it out with the speed of the squeaks.

He clothed himself and Ginny before speaking to the elf.

"Why are you here?" His voice commanded attention, and attention is what he got.

"Me is sorry sir, very sorry, but yous must come." The elf said with a slight tremble.

"Come where? I don't just come at someones orders." He sneered, looking every bit the aristocrat he was bred to be.

"Please sir, shes screaming and screams, and the wolf said get you, please." The elf begged holding out his hand.

Lucius looked at Ginny, who had a confused but satisfied look on her face. "I am sorry my dear, I will be back shortly. Head to bed." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Be safe" She whispered as she watched him take the elf's hand and disappear.

She groaned as her protesting body moved from the chair to the bed. She knew that in the morning she would have bruises where his hands had been, knew her thighs would protest with each step, but she didn't care. She was fully satisfied, and loved everything he did to her.

Ginny feel asleep with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~

Lucius appeared at a scene he never expected to see, or hear for that matter. A woman who he had come to call friend was chained to a bed, scream after scream coming from her mouth.

"O good, your here. Help me." Remus said running up to Lucius. "She is trapped, and I can't get her out. I did several tests on her, she is physically fine, other then a few scratches, but mentally. She is trapped in her mind, a nightmare." He rushed.

"The chains?" Lucius inquired running a few of his own spells over her body.

"She wouldn't stop clawing as herself. It was all I could think of, I didn't want to use magic on her in case it harmed her." Remus said watching the blond man utter some spells.

Lucius almost dropped his wand when the results came back.

"O no." He whispered.

Remus looked at the pale man. "What is it, what have you found."

Lucius waved his wand again, and their was silence, and stillness.

"This isn't good Remus. She has indeed been locked inside her own head. But its dark magic, a dark potion, that has caused this. We need to speak to Minerva. I have only ever seen this potion used by the dark lord, on his followers." Lucius said with a sad sigh.

"What does this mean for her? How can we help her?" Remus asked saddened by this turn of events.

"We can put her in a magically induced coma, to help save her physical self, but that's it. I am not, nor have I ever been adept at potions. There is a cure, but it takes a true master to brew." Lucius said hoping Remus wouldn't notice the slight hesitation when he told of the cure. The potion wasn't the only thing needed to save her, but it was the first step. Lucius really didn't want to have to tell the rest of the cure, it was to much.

"Lets get Albus" Remus said sadly, glancing at Hermione one last time before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~

Severus watched as the letters burned in the fireplace. He wasn't going to pin letters back to them, he couldn't, not yet.

He sighed as the bird glared at him.

"Away with you. You will get nothing from me." he said, hand shooing the bird.

The bird screeched before taking flight.

Severus sighed, What was he going to do now. He was going to be found, here in his little cottage. Or he could just go back. Back to England, back to Hogwarts, back to her.

Would she forgive him for what he had done? Would he be able to even talk to her, would she let him?

He dropped his head in his hands, and took a deep breath. He had made a mistake, he knew that he just didn't know how to fix it.

Severus shook his head and got up to get something to drink. Why did life have to be so difficult, hard, annoying, stressful, painful. He could go on and on with how unfair life was, instead he downed his glass in one swing and went to sleep in his lonely bed, his mind on the woman who held his heart in her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~

_O my, I fear I have been a little mean in this chapter. Poor Hermione, under another curse, this time potions form. Sorry bout the seriousness of this chapter, my life tends to show in my writing. Well let me know what you think!_

_Review Replys_

_Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – That sounds really interesting, do you have it here on fanfiction? Yes I know I can just click on your profile and find out, but I like to ask instead of click! :P_

_MistressSnape87 – Thank you for the review! Snape should be be soon I think, and Remus being wolfy sounds yummy!_

_Starcresentmoon – Thank you for the review! I do try to update on a normal bases, though I did have a month where I couldn't really write well, Hopefully it won't happen again! Thank you, I love my Penname as well, probably why I have it! :P_

_Angel N Darkness – Yes you are more then welcome to smack him! Lol! :D I know, Harry really does need to get his emotions under control :P._

_Lonewolf21213 – Thank you for the review! I agree, he does, I am sure he will soon! :D_

_Eryk Lestrange – No, I have heard someone else say something about it, but I myself have never read it. _

_Coonetta – Thank you for the review! _


	16. Reasoning's

Hey everyone! I am so so sorry for the delay in getting this up and running again. No excuses I really didn't know what to write. But now I will finish this story before I am gone for such a long time again.

Anyway here it is

~Isis~

p.s. Not beta read.

~~~~~~~~ 4 Hours earlier ~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Ginny sat together in Hermione's rooms drinking and laughing.

"No way." Hermione Squealed. "He didn't say that!"

"He did!" Ginny nodded her head taking another drink of her hard cider.

"Well what did you do!? Come on spill." Hermione laughed grinning.

"But your the teacher you will turn me in." Ginny pointed out sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked her friend on the arm. "Spill you dunderhead." She said in her best drunken commanding voice.

The girls burst out into laughter together drinking more of the hard cider they had.

"All right all right." Ginny gasped trying to get her breath. "Okay so after he said that, I mean come on how crude was that, but anyway, after he said that I grabbed his balls in my hand and cut my voice real low purring seductively like this." Ginny cleared her voice before continuing in a seductive purr. " 'oo yes baby, you have just the package I need.' and of course I put a nice emphasis on the word package." Ginny chuckled frowning at her finished glass.

Hermione poor her more with a smile on her face. "O I bet he wet himself right there!" She shreiked in a girly laugh.

Ginny snorted and took another drink. "No surprisingly, he came close though. But anyway I continued like this. 'I can make you come so hard, all I have to do is lick my lips and let them slide over your package.' at this I licked my lips and squeezed his tiny dick so hard his eyes bugged out and he let out a moan of pain." Ginny grinned evilly before continuing. " Then I twisted my hand bringing him to his knees and continued in my sexy voice. ' But that would be if you had something other then a teeny tiny package, and didn't go up grabbing girls asses all cocky asking to get put in your place.' and with that I walked away laughing." Ginny Said with a grin.

"I can't believe.. well no I can, but that's just... o my god I have to pee." Hermione shrieked standing up and promptly falling over laughing.

Ginny started laughing at this. "You drunkard, your drunk." She said spitting with laughter.

"So are you!" Hermione pointed out laughing as well.

The girls laughed a few more moments before calming themselves.

"I think we got a little pissed." Hermione snorted

"A little." Ginny snorted back.

Both girls looked at each other before both stood up suddenly and mooed like cows, then promptly fell back down laughing hysterically.

"O my God!" Ginny shrieked. "I think I pissed my pants." She said looking down at her wet jeans.

Hermione stared at her. "On my couch!" She screamed in mock outrage then she looked at Ginny upturned glass and laughed again. "Or your just spilled your hard cider all over yourself." She pointed out in her professor voice. "What a waste of Cider."

Both girls looked at the cup then at Ginnys pants before breaking into more fits of laughter. One thing was for sure, they were very funny drunks.

Just then the flew turned green. Hermione and Ginny looked at the green flames in aw.

"So pretty." They whispered together before looking at each other and laughing again.

"What in the world is going on here." a voice said from the fireplace.

The girls looked at one Lucius Malfoy standing with arms crossed in front of the fading green flames.

"What does it look like." Said Hermione briskly.

"We re getting Drunk!" Finished Ginny just as briskly.

Again the girls looked at each other and laughed.

Lucius let a smile cross his lips at the antics of the two drunk girls. "Alright, its time to get you back to our rooms Ginerva." He said holding out his hand.

"Do I have to." Ginny pouted.

"Yes." He said still smiling at her.

"But I want to stay with Hermione. We could have a sleep over." Ginny looked at Hermione who nodded enthusiastically at this.

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "But my dear Ginerva, if you stay here then you won't ge the special treat I got for you." He purred in a silky voice.

Ginny's eyes brightened at this. "You got me something!?" She asked excitedly.

"O yes. A nice..." His lips quirked as he paused for a second. "package." he finished with a sly smile.

Both the girls looked at each other and laughed again before Ginny held out her hand to Lucius.

"Then give me the royal treatment dear man and help me up." Ginny said in her most prim voice.

Hermione giggled at her failed attempt and Lucius rolled his eyes but helped her to her feet.

He turned to Hermione while helping Ginny to the fireplace.

"I will send an elf in a few hours to check on you. You should drink this." He said handing her a vial.

Hermione looked at the pink and white swirly potion. "Thank you." She said drinking it and feeling the effects as the potion took effect. She was completely sober. "It was fun while it lasted. Are you going to give some to Ginny?" She asked with a smile standing up.

Lucius smirked before bending down and kissing the top of Ginnys head. "Not yet, I have some interesting things planned for this smashed one." Ginny looked up at him and giggled with heat in her eyes.

"Good night Hermione. An elf will be by in a few hours." Lucius said while throwing powder into the fire and stepping into the green flames with Ginny pressed close to his side.

Hermione sighed before cleaning up the mess the girls made.

When she was done there was a knock at the door. Casting a quick time charm she found it was a little after Midnight, well past curfew. Grabbing her wand she opened the doors and looked into the eyes of one Ronald Weasley.

"Can I help you Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"I know who you are." He whispered darkly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione answered back feeling a threat.

"I know who you are. Your Hermione. I can see it. No one else can. But I can. Your cheekbones, your nose. They are the same. You can change your eyes, you can change your hair. But I will always, always know who you are." He said backing her into the room, his voice getting louder.

Hermione was truly astonished, she didn't know what to say, what to do.

"I also know that you, you are dating the werewolf." He hissed eyes narrowing.

"Professor Lupin." Hermione corrected automatically. "And it is non of your business."

"But it is. We were supposed to be together. You and me. And now Harry is a fag, dating our Enemy and he doesn't even know you are alive. You and I Hermione. Him and Ginny. That was how it was supposed to be. . . ." He hissed stepping closer with each word.

Hermione was backed up to the far wall now. "That was never going to happen ron. One kiss at the final battle. I thought we were going to die. It was in the heat of the moment. It shouldn't have happened."

"NO." He shouted. "You shouldn't have been week! Shouldn't have gotten your self taken by a death eater! You should have fought for us, for ME!" He slammed his body into her.

"You are mine." He hissed before smashing his lips against hers.

Hermione fought back keeping her lips tense, not wanting this, not wanting him.

"Kiss me dam it!" Ron yelled slamming her into the wall again.

"Never!" Hermione cried in pain.

Ron got a scary look on his face.

"If I can't have you," he whispered eyes locked on hers. "Then no one else can have you." He pulled out his wand an immobilized her.

"I was researching you see. I thought this would happened, hoped it wouldn't, but I thought it wouldn't. You see, when the war ended, I knew what would happen. I would be forgotten. You and Harry you would keep all the fame. But if I could Merry you, I would keep it to. I would be something. We would be something together. But then, then you were weak, you got yourself caught, and you disappeared. I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that you are here now. And if I can't have you then no one else can." He nodded to himself like he was making up his mind.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked hopping to keep him talking, buy her time to reach her wand that had fallen to the floor in her shock.

"I am going to give you a potion. The _Tardus Mens Mors_." He whispered pulling out a vile filled with sticky black liquid.

Hermione gasped and tried to back into the wall more but couldn't move because of her frozen body. "No." She gasped. "You can't! I won't do it! It won't happen!" She cried voice fierce.

"You don't have a choice!" He yelled at her moving closer. "I told you this would happen! I told you what would happen if you left me!"

Hermione thought back. She couldn't remember. "I don't know what you are talking about!" She spat at him.

He laughed, actually laughed. "I know you don't. You never did. You were asleep when I said it. But I said it." His voice had gone crazy. She didn't know what to do.

He looked up at her and laughed again before moving his wand on her once again. She couldn't open her mouth, couldn't move her eyes, everything was frozen, she swallowed and that one act registered as fear coursed through her.

"Its time for you to die Hermione. Time to die for betraying me." With that he closed her eyes, tipped her head back and dumped the potion into her mouth rubbing her throat to get her to swallow as tears ran down her face.

Her last thoughts before the darkness took her were of Severus and Remus hoping they would be okay without her.

Ron placed her on her bed before walking out of her chambers in good spirit. She would be dead in two days, and the nightmare would start in an hour. He smiled to himself as he walked though the dungeons not noticing the piercing greens eyes that watched him from a dark corner.

~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~


	17. Sacrifice

Hey everyone! Here is the next Chapter! :D

Isis

~~~~ SS ~~~

Severus sat in his little kitchen, hands shaking as he read the letter in front of him for the tenth time.

"This can't be right." He whispered to himself. "She was supposed to be safe, this was supposed to save her!"

He slammed the paper on the table upturning his chair as he paced around the room.

He looked at the letter again

Dear Severus

I do hope this letter finds you well. Things here at Hogwarts have taken a turn for the worse. She-who-must-not-be-named has fallen under a very heavy, powerful curse. The _Tardus Mens Mors_ or as we like to call it, Death by the mind. You re the only one who knows how to brew the reverse to this, the only one who knows the full extent of this curse. I am asking, begging, in a very unslytheran way. Please Severus, please put your unreasonable feelings on hold and come help the woman that you love, that everyone here cherishes for if you don't, she will die in a fortnight.

Sincerely

Lucius Malfoy

Severus knew the thing by heart. It made him angry, sad, confused, but most of all scared. She was supposed to be safe with them, safe away from him, to live her life.

He buried his head in his hands. "I can't do this." He whispered. "Who am I going to have to kill to bring her back." He slammed his hands on the table again feeling the wood splinter and pieces bury in his flesh. The biting pain helped ease the jumble of thoughts swirling around in his head. He had to do this, to save her. He just hoped that whoever sacrificed themselves to this cause would live to tell about it, to help her recover and bring the person who did this to death.

With that last thought Severus apperated to Hogwarts gaits, running to the castle as he thought of all the time that past, all the time that was left to save her.

~~~~ HP ~~~

Harry sat in Draco's room running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. He knew what he saw, who he saw. He also knew that Madam Professor was dieing, that someone had poisoned her. Word got around fast that not a one of the teachers was able to help her. She needed a skilled potions master to brew the antidote and some other things that no one was quite sure of.

Harry paced around Dracos room for another ten minutes before the door finally opened reveling a very upset, tired and surprised looking Draco.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Draco asked bringing Harry close for a tight hug they they both needed. "Are you okay?" He asked looking back into the emerald eyes.

"No." Harry said gripping Dracos hands. "I know something I shouldn't. Something I am not even sure is what it looks like you know?" Harry rambled.

"Take a deep breath love and tell me what you know." Draco said earnestly bringing Harry closer to him.

"I saw someone exit Madam Professors room. Right before we heard she was poisoned." Harry whispered trying not to believe it.

"Who Harry!" Draco said calmly.

Harry shook his head, eyes wide, mouth partially opened.

"Harry who!" Draco almost shouted.

"R-ron." Harry whispered before breaking down and crying. He and Ron might not have been on good terms at the moment, but they had grown up together, fought a war together. A past like that just couldn't be changed.

Draco ran to his lover and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as his body shook. Draco's mind was going a million miles an hour, but the one pressing thought was that it was finally time for Harry to know. And he needed to tell his father.

"Harry love." Draco whispered patiently. "we need to go find my father. Let him know. It could help her. And there... " He swallowed deeply. "I have been..." Again another swallow.

"What is it Draco." Harry asked eyes pleading.

"I have been keeping a secret from you, a very big one." Draco closed his eyes to the heartache he was feeling. "One that once you find out, you may hate me." He said dropping his head.

Harry looked at his lover, Draco was scared, hurt to have been keeping the secret, and sad.

"How long... have you been keeping it?" Harry asked with a slight pause.

"Not sure... since a little after the school year started... But I made an oath not to tell." Draco said shaking his head at the look on Harrys face. "We need to find my father. Lets go." Draco said pulling Harry out the door.

~~~~~ LM ~~~

Lucius paced his room waiting for a reply, anything to let him know the eagle had gotten to Severus. He was the only hope, to explain this curse and to find the cure.

He hadn't told anyone the requirements of the antidote. Couldn't bring himself to tell one of them that someone may die to save her.

Lucius shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. What was he becoming, worried about a muggleborn, being okay with having a gay son, dating a Weasley. But, he knew, he loved it, loved who he was now, loved that his heart could love this many people, that this many people could love him. In some ways, the war was the best thing to have happened to him. He was in control of his mind, his wants, his likes now. It was refreshing.

A knock on his door broke him out of his mind. He opened the door and stood there in shock for a moment.

"Severus." He said eyes going wide.

"Yes. I understand this is a pressing matter, and I need you to get me in the lap and to call a meeting. Do we have a volunteer?" Severus asked briskly while walking away.

Lucius fallowed not worried about Severus' rudeness. "No one knows that part." he said diplomatically. "I thought it would be better to tell them all together when we found someone to make a cure.

Severus paused for half a second at this. "Of course."

"Father!" The men heard a voice down the hall. "Father!" It was urgent.

Lucius turned to see his son dragging Harry down the hall, hair mused, eyes wide.

"We need to tell him. He saw someone exit her rooms last night." Draco said demanding.

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to Severus "Right this way."

The four made their way to Hermione's room doing their best to not draw to much attention.

~~~ The meeting ~~~~

Minerva, Poppy, Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Lucius, Draco, Severus and Ginny sat in a circle in Hermione's living room waiting for someone to speak.

"Well thanks for congregating in such short notice." Severus began hesitantly.

"Why are we all here?" Harry asked. "And what is this secret that I need to know?"

Draco gave him a small smile before grabbing his hand.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore calmly. "Hermione was not killed during the battle."

Harry's eyes widened. "Then what happened to her! Where is she!? And what does this have to do with..." He cut himself off, things clicking into place in his mind. "Madam Professor. She is Hermione?" he asked half hopping it wasn't true.

Draco nodded when Harry's eyes met his.

"When... how?" Harry stuttered.

"All in good time Harry. Right now there are more pressing things to get to." Dumbledore said with a pained smile. "Severus, Lucius." he bid them to continue.

"Well, like I was saying, thank you for coming. Time is short so I will be quick. Hermione." He paused at her name, pain flitting across his features. "Hermione is under a very potent poison. One with only one known cure. It require blood of a willing loved one. Blood that could, should, kill the loved one. They need to have the thought, the heart to sacrifice their life for hers." Severus paused here, letting everything sink in.

Remus stood up. "So you are saying that to cure her, someone will need to sacrifice themselves to save Hermione?"

Lucius and Severus nodded.

"She is not going to like that." He said with a shake of his head. "Alright, where do I sign up?"

~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~

Alright, so there is the curse, and the Cure! Hope yall like it! :D

Review replys.

Mira – that does sum it up nicely! :D

writeratheart007 - Thank you! :D

MasterSerina83 - Updated better then last time didn't I? :P

23smiles – I personally like the two men thing. I mean I am sure the sex is much better with two men. Though the two men don't get along so we shall see! :D


	18. Happy Endings

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been going back and forth on how to end this story, but I think I just found the perfect ending, so here is another chapter... possibly the last, not sure yet though..

And just thought I would say, I have also been caught up reading all the wonderful Fan fictions out there, though I am running out I seem to be reading them like water through a fish's gills, so if anyone has any suggestions please please please let me know!

Yours Faithfully

Isis

ps. Not bated, not edited, and not read through... I couldn't do it since it was the last chapter.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked around at the darkness, trying to find the eyes that dare haunt her.

"Where are you!" She screamed, eyes wild, mad.

Only a small chuckle answers her.

It seems to surround her, she didn't know where it came from and screamed in anger once more.

"Hermione." A voice whispered to her.

Her eyes go wide. "Hello!" She knows that voice

"Hermione, where are you." It calls again.

"Here. I am here." Her wide eyes look around as the darkness starts to brighten.

"Hermione." The voice calls again. "Keep talking, its so dark out there."

She chokes on a laugh, or possibly a sob.

"Remus." She gushes running to him when she finally sees him. "O Remus, how did you get here."

"Hermione!" He grins as her bushy head comes into focus.

She is right at the edge of the circle of light that encompasses him, but she can't get past it, the solid wall of light.

Remus looks sad. "I was told that this might happen." She looks at him questionably. "You need to fight whatever is taunting you. Before you can come to me. I am here to help. Hermione. I love you, beat this thing." Remus said walking to the edge of the light, placing his hand on the glass like wall.

Hermione sobs. "Remus." she places her hand against his. "I love you to." With that she turns to the darkness and the eyes that are waiting there.

A chuckle surround them, an evil one.

"Show yourself." Hermione hisses, back against the wall of light.

"As you wish madam" The voice cackles again before a body comes into focus.

"How." Hermione whispers in horror as she looks on a face she has known forever.

"Don't be fooled Hermione!" Remus says in her ear. "It plays tricks, it always does."

Hermione looked back at the figure... Her figure. Cocking her head the the side she places her finger against her lips.

"hmmmm." She says looking critically over the figure. "You have it all wrong you know."

The figure looks at her in shock. "Excuse me." It hisses.

"My look of course. I mean look at that." Hermione says pointing to something on the creatures body. "That's just all wrong."

The creature gasps before turning around in circles trying to find whats wrong. "What, whats wrong, I am never wrong." It screeches before turning back to Hermione.

Her eyes widen as she thinks of something. "Remus?" she asks.

He sighs. "Yes."

Hermione groaned, this was so stupid who ever put her in this fucked up place needed to be Avada'ed.

"O But you are, see right there, your left collar bone, Well I guess you can't see it but I have a heart shaped birth mark right there." She pointed to her own shoulder. "See, and you don't have it."

The other her faded away with a silent scream of rage before being replaced by a familiar mop of red hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~

Remus was laying on the slab body sliced open in several places to let his blood coat the naked Hermione.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Harry asked siding up next to him.

"Yes. It has before, a long time ago. I am just hopping we do not loose Remus in the process, Hermione would be heart broken." Severus sighed watching the shallow breathing of the two people he was trying to save.

"But he is a wolf, so maybe it would help." Harry Said.

Severus looked at him sharply. "What did you just say."

"Remus is a wolf... you knew that though sir." Harry Said Puzzled.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Severus Muttered to himself.

"Think of what sir?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Ger Lucius, we may be able to find a way to save him, either his human form or his wolf form. I don't know yet!." Severus said rushing around his lab.

Harry spared one last glace at the three occupants before rushing from the room.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~

"Ron." Hermione whispered tears in her eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "Finally remember me now."

She took a step back at the anger in his tone. "Wh-What do you mean."

"I knew it was you all along you idiot, and you didn't say a thing to us." He hissed.

"I couldn't." Hermione defended tears in her eyes.

"Yes you could have! Instead you went and whored yourself to a wolf and a bat!" He shouted walking closer with each word. "Was it worth it, was it just what you wanted. Their dicks shoved in you. Was it worth your final breath!" He finished in a whisper.

Hermione shocked eyes were opened wide when she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"You need to fight him Hermione. He is the one that put you in here." Remus whispered finally able to cross the line into the dark.

"Remus." Hermione whispered fighting the tears.

"I love you Hermione Fight him." Remus said kissing her on the cheek before letting her face her Demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this can work?" Lucius asked running the potion over Remus.

"No, but I hope." He said mixing up another batch.

"What part of him will it save?" Lucius asked.

"Not sure, my best guess is the part that isn't in Her nightmare." Severus sighed pooring the final installment of the potion of Remus's body.

"So if its his wolf part that is saved?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its just his physical body, his mind and soul will not be changed." Severus sighed.

"So she will have a new pet." Lucius smirked.

Severus glared at him and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stared at the sword in her hand, the red black blood dripping from the pointed end. She finally shifted her eyes off it long enough to look at the decapitated body of her ex friend.

"Hermione." Remus whispered running his hand down her arms to grab her hands over the hilt of the sword.

"I killed him." She whispered tears poring from her eyes.

"No Darling you didn't." He whispered pulling her close. "This was just the part of his soul he put into the poison. He is very much alive in the real world."

Hermione gave him a shocking look. "You mean I may have to do this again." She gasped in fear.

"No, this poison can only be used once. And he I believe they have caught him in the real world. He will not hurt you again." He assured her.

"Whats going to happen when we leave here Remus." Hermione whispered turning to wrap him in her arms, the sword in one hand resting against his back.

"Well, hopefully you will awaken and live a full, happy life with Severus." Remus whispered his own eyes tearing up.

"What about you? You saved me! He left me." Hermione said her shoulders shaking.

"He was scared, and just wanted you to be able to live without his shadow. He loves you Hermione. And he helped me, without his help I wouldn't have been able to come." He said ignoring one of her questions.

"He is here.. there." Hermione asked wide eyed.

Remus just nodded his heart breaking.

"What about you Remus? I need you. I love you to." Hermione whispered burring her head in his chest. "You aren't coming back with me are you?"

"No darling. I can't. I gave myself for you." He whispered his tears finally falling.

Hermione let out a heart wrenching sob, grabbing him harder. "You can't leave me." She wailed.

"Darling look at me." Remus urged after a moment, bring her face up to look at his. "I will always love you. I will always be with you. As long as you think of me, I will be there for you. I love you Hermione." He said before kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Remus." She said kissing him back.

Not long after the couple was separated by the light and each dissolved into the mist.

~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~

"Severus look!" Lucius motion to the bubbling body of Remus.

"Well I guess that answers our question." Severus said wincing as a few bones morphed.

"That means Hermione should wake soon. Should we call the others?" Lucius asked warily.

Severus just nodded, unable to talk.

Lucius sent out a few silver peacocks and soon everyone gathered together, waiting and hoping.

~~~~~~~~~~~ TDDOHG ~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Remus both awoke a few minuets after everyone was there. Hermione searched around frantically until her eyes landing on the wolf form of Remus. She engulfed him in a hug and told him that he was hers for as long as he lived and would live like a king for the rest of his days, just happy to have him back in her arms. They butted heads before he nodded to an uncomfortable looking Severus Snape.

Hermione turned to look at him, unaware of her current state of undress and blood. The two made up quickly with her telling him was an idiot and if he ever left her again she would hunt him down and castrate him.

They had found Ronald a few days later, trying to hid as a muggle. He fought when they came to arrest him and it ended up costing him his life. Not many people mourned for him, his funeral was just his Mother, who shook her head in disgust that one of her own could do anything so horrid. She laid one black rose on his grave before turning home and forgetting about her youngest son.

Ginny and Lucius married under the apple trees at the Burrow, staying together until he died at 190, she past the day after him. They left four kids behind together as well as a lot of loved ones.

Draco and Harry married in the winter, having a white wedding by the frozen great lake. They adopted many children of the war and left the world together on the same day, embracing each other even in their last moments.

Hermione true to her word treated Remus like a king, he had it all, even a pack of girls, which he took a liking to one, having many pups that Hermione loved like a grandmother. He lived another ten years after that day. Hermione and Severus married in the Fall where Severus hid from her. They had 6 children together who took on the job of taking care of the wolf pack when their perants died after 150 of marriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~

And there you go! All done! It is kind of sad to see it end, but then again, I think I like the ending. I am really happy Remus lived even though he was a wolf for the rest of his days.

Yours Faithfully

Isis


End file.
